


Slow Burn In Bosco

by E_Regin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 15:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Regin/pseuds/E_Regin
Summary: After everything that had happened with Tartaros and the guild reforming things had changed. This time Lucy didn’t forgive Natsu for his shit, so an opening for a new best friend came around only to be quickly filled by our favorite residant Seith Mage. What kins of senanigans will Lucy be dragged into, and just how will this crazy friendship turn out for the two of them?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro.
> 
> Also giving out a huge shoutout to DESNA for her Pradesh family because they will be popping up in this story. If you have not read her stories, do it now! You’re seriously missing out there.

Ever since the guild had gotten back together quite a few things had changed. Obviously a lot of the guild members had grown both in age and in power, also different aspects of guild policy’s had come to play with Laxus taking over.

First thing he did other than welcome everyone back is disband all previous teams, of course there had been some uproar about it. In the end however everyone accepted it for what it was because in a lot of ways it made sense. Laxus had taken his own previous experience in being so solitary or ingrained into his specific team that he had missed out on a lot of interactions and experiences with other guild mates and didn’t want that for anyone else.

On top of that he assigned different people to different tasks within the guild, making it much more organized and business like. Ezra who had toned down enough when her relationship with Natsu come out into the open and was easily accepted had become some what of an enforcer. She took care of keeping track of property damages and finding appropriate disciplinary actions in accordance with what happened. With her skill and battle knowledge Ezra had also started doing training classes for mages that needed more help to better themselves. Mira still had full control of the bar with the help of Kianna. It was Freed however that was now in charge of signing off for missions (Mira stepped in if he was unavailable due to understanding how his operations worked since they were now together.), because he had come up with a better leveling guidelines for jobs and a statistical board for what mages could come together for the best success of certain jobs. Of course mages were not forced to take jobs together, just highly encouraged.

Then there was Lucy, who had stepped up to be Laxus’ right hand woman. In the sense that she looked over his work making sure it was properly done, and controlled the financial aspect of the guild. Her upbringing had been a major factor in asking this of her. Lucy did not mind, it was easy money and in doing so her and Laxus had created somewhat of a sibling like relationship. Plus she got to spend a lot of time getting to know the other mages of the previously known Thunder Legion. Often times Lucy would be at the guild late with Laxus finishing up paperwork, and one of the three, usually Bixy or Freed would stay behind with them.

Thus began Lucy’s epic friendship with Bixlow. The man is a riot and often easily took the stress away from both of her and Laxus by simply cracking a few jokes. She had come to also love each of his babies, especially little Pippi. The cute little soul that loved spending time with her.

Her partnership and friendship with Natsu had pretty much fallen out, even though they had traveled everywhere together in order to bring their family home he had never personally said sorry. There was only so much Lucy would forgive and Natsu had pushed past his limit. She still cares about him and often Happy comes to visit her. She was even very happy to see Ezra at ease and Natsu calmed a lot due to his dragon finding his mate. All in all it was a good thing they got together for everyone.

With the opening of best friend in her life Bixlow had up and practically claimed the position for himself the first day she started working in Laxus’ office. The pair were often together inside and outside of the guild hall. He easily brought out the brightest side of Lucy and with all the darkness that had clung to her in that year alone she had practically clung to him, she couldn’t even bring herself to get mad at him with all his shenanigans. He always did whatever it was to make someone else laugh. Along the way the duo had started training together often, practically every day. When he had found out she had a gymnastics and dance background he had dragged her down to the training room to spar, that had been a hilarious scene for the whole guild to witness.

He helped her even more by training her in parkour and increasing her stamina by taking regular runs together. He was another mage that recognized he was a far range fighter and if he did get up close and personable he needed to have every advantage he could have to get away if it became too much. Bixlow also completely understood Lucy’s magic in a way no one else did, his souls were very much like her spirits. It was often a chosen topic in their conversations.

It was on a sunny afternoon that Lucy was over at the Thunder Palace AKA Laxus’ House, sitting on the swing on the back porch with her head in Bixys’ lap and a book in her face. Bixy was playing with her hair and humming a soft tune while they waited for Freed and Laxus to finish up dinner. When he suddenly stopped humming and grab the book out of Lucy’s hands.

“Bixy... why did you take my book?” She asked.

“Lucy...” He starts softly.

Suddenly she was sitting up and quickly grabbing his free hand. Bixlow had only called her by her real name a couple of times and each one was for something serious. Staring at his face as he intently read some lines from the book she had she waited patiently for his answer.

“Have I ever told you where I am from?” He finally asks.

“... No... It must have never come up. Why Bixlow this sounds really important?”

“First may I ask why you are reading this book, and you have notes all over in it?”

“Well...” She got a little shy scratching the back on her head with her free hand.

“To be honest I am completely fascinated with Bosco and it’s culture. It’s everything Florian is not, its free and about equality. It’s something I admire, after living in a society that makes men out to be more important than women and sex or physical relationships to be some sort of sin I looked for something that was completely opposite than that and found out about Bosco. I absolutely adore Arman Predesh, not only is he a highly intelligent polical leader but an open activist of peace and a wonderful father who had adopted many children who were less fortunate. I’ve read everything there is to know about him. How can you not respect someone who kept a promise to their passed wife about having at least eight children. Especially how besides his own two took in ones with troubled pasts. Of course I don’t know all who he had taken in but I have read a little on Kaleb and Farron just because one followed in his fathers footsteps and the other is in control of the guild White Sea. He is an amazing man who loved his wife so incredibly much he fulfilled her wish and raised at least two wonderful men, I can only imagine what the other are like. I was so enraptured by Arman and Bosco that I got Jude to let me learn the language and study their culture when I was little. Jude had thought it was because I was finally accepting becoming a business woman but in reality I loved it because it was everything I did not grow up around.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to ramble on. I just have a passion for Bosco and Arman..” Lucy finishesalmost embarrassed by her rant.

Suddenly the statue that was Bixlow sets her book off to the side and quickly grabs the little woman up in his arms. Holding her in his lap tightly he says through a strained voice.

“Lucy how many times do I have to tell you how amazing you are, by now I should never be surprised.”

“Okay Bixy, you’re amazing too. But what does this have to do with anything?” She couldn’t keep the confusion from her voice.

“Just you wait Cosplay Queen, I will have one epic surprise for you.” He says leaning back to give her the most genuine smile she had ever seen from him.

Gently he sets her back on the swing next to him before jumping up and calling out.

“Yo Bossman! Do I got a request for ya.”

Before looking back at her and pointing.

“You, you stay there and look pretty. I’ll be right back.” Before dissapearing into the house.

Lucy could only sit there a little dazed from what had just happened. She didn’t know whether to be worried or excited. One could never know when it came to Bixy.


	2. Her Bosco Adventure

It was two days later when Lucy was dead asleep when suddenly she is yanked from her bed and her captor jumps out of her freaking window with her in their arms. In such a drowsy state it takes her a minute to catch up and right as she is about to punch the living day lights out of her abductor he cackles and she immediately recognizes him.

“Were you expecting someone else Cosplay Queen cause I mean the nighty is definitely working for me but you know my favorite color is blue not gold.” He says with mirth coloring his tone.

Way over the boundaries of really being embarrassed in front of Bixy Lucy tiredly retorts.

“I know what you like Bixy, I have seen the women that interest you. And let’s be honest you prefer them with nothing on.”

Smiling his classic smile he cheers.

“You got that right! Let’s hurry you aboard your adventure awaits!”

“Aboard!? What the hell Bixy! Where are we going? I don’t even have any clothes!”

“Don’t worry my lady! I got your shopping specifics and sizes from Mira. You’re getting a whole weeks worth of clothes chosen by yours truly for free! What more could you want?... other than me of course.” He finsihes with a suggestive waggle of his uncovered eyebrows.

Sighing Lucy just takes it for what it is and cuddles back into the warmth of her best friend. Even though it was summer a nighty really doesn’t cover much and the wind rushing past as Bixy runs wasn’t helping. The steady thumping of his heart quickly pulls her back under.

When Lucy next woke up she was curled into the side of a gently snoring giant. Rubbing her eyes and yawning quietly she sits up and observes her surroundings as Bixy stays asleep next to her. They were in a pretty luxurious room, probably the size of her own. However everything was covered in bright colors, tapestries hung on the walls and silks were used for the bedding and seating whithin the room.

It took a second for Lucy’s sleep muddled mind to realize the wall that she thought was a huge poster of the outside was actually a window. Which meant they were in an air cruiser! As quietly as Lucy’s excited body could move she got out of from under the covers and crawled over Bixy to took outside. According to her calculations it was just past sunrise and they were passing over mountain rage that began at the border of Fiore and continued to the middle of the country.

In her musings Lucy did not hear the quiet giant pull himself from the bed and meander over to wrap himself around the currently hopping woman.

“Too early for your bunny bouncy Cosplay Queen.”

He says muffledly since he face was shoved into her hair.

“Don’t you dare drool in my hair Bixy, or I’ll Lucy kick you back to Magnolia!”

“Okay okay, but come on. I need more cuddles before I face the day.” He says tugging her back towards the bed.

Shaking her head Lucy entertains the man for a bit, but with her mind so excited she just waits until his breathing evens out before she gets back up and locates Bixys com. Taking it with her as she goes exploring, before calling the only other close friend of Bixys that would be up at this ungoldly hour.

She’s following the smell of coffee as the com only rings once before Freeds pristine face shows up in the com.

A surprised look takes over his face.

“Oh good morning Lucy, I almost had a heart attack wondering why Bixlow would be calling when it’s so much earlier over there than it is here. How are your travels?”

Face palming Lucy is besides herself, how could she forget the time change.

“Good afternoon Freed, Yeah no Bixy is still passed out I just woke up. So just guessing, we’re headed into Bosco right? I mean Bixy didn’t tell me just literally swooped me out of my bed at like one in the morning with no details what so ever, I must have even fell asleep in his arms before we made it onto this air ship. By the way how does Bixy have such good connections?”

A unusually sly smirk gets plastered upon Freeds face. An uncomfortable feeling makes Lucy’s heart pitter patter. Freed does not smirk. I repeat Freed does not smirk.

“Oh sweet Lucy, I am so terribly sorry for that mans Neanderthal behavior. And I regret to inform you that you will be getting no answers from me. Now ta ta enjoy your trip!” And with that he was gone.

Sighing Lucy just rubbed her temples, it was too early with no caffeine for Lucy to be this frustrated.

It only took a couple more steps that she came to the door where the lovely smell of coffee wafted from. Lightly grasping the handle she opened it to peek her head inside. Only to be met by the dead on stare of a man that had black leather painted on his skin. Shoulder length back hair with bright red highlights shining through thanks to the sunshine streaming through the window. His smoldering wine colored eyes didn’t leave hers as her gaze practically ate the man up as she took him in. Even leaning with his back to the counter and coffee mug hovering right in front of his wicked looking mouth Lucy could see his muscles bunching like he was ready to pounce on her.

“Stellula wandered from her protector did she?” His voice like velvet wrapped around her.

Composing herself Lucy quips back.

“Stellula? Really? Should I call you Umbra?”

That got her a raised eyebrow and a dangerous smirk from the still unnamed man in front of her.

“Oh I like you Stellula however I don’t think Bixy boy would like to find out I ruined his secret so let’s keep this between you and I hmmm little star? Until we meet again.” He leans over to whisper into her ear before dropping out in shadow form. Cup forgotten on the counter he had been leaning against.

Lucy rubs her eyes, it’s still too early for this shit. Taking the dirtied cup she puts it into the sink before making her coffee and humming as the sun rose. Bixy joined her not long after her third cup. Her eyes were twinkling and her smile bright as he entered.

“Good morning Bixy Boy!” She sing-songs.

At first Bixlow freezes scouring the smaller kitchen looking for that dastardly brother of his. Seeing no sign or feeling and residual magic he relaxes and chalks the nickname up to quincidence.

“Morning Cosplay Queen, what’s got your britches shining so early this morning?” He inquires.

“Actually I’m three cups in Bixy, do you know how delicious Boscan coffee is? It’s like crack, I can’t get enough.”

Face palming Bixlow forgot about the labels on the food and what not. Taking in her jittery frame he sighs and pulls out some bacon and eggs to make for the hyperactive woman and himself.

The pair enjoyed breakfast and Bixlow tried to avoid all questions on where they were going. Lucy already knew it was at least somewhere in Bosco but still loved antagonizing the man. After breakfast Bixlow hurried to the room, picking out Lucys outfit from a trunk she had not seen earlier this morning. Shoving the clothes into her arms her twisted her around pushing her towards a door she had also not seen this morning. Smacking her ass and telling her to hurry up for they were landing soon.

Lucy waited to inspect her clothes after she took a quick shower basking in the rich smoky smelling washes, drying with the softest towels she’s ever felt and lathering her skin in warming oils that reminded her of honeysuckles.

Finally done primping she unfolds the fabrics only to find what she could only describe as a gipsy looking outfit. The bottoms were a thinner material yet butter soft, held up by a thick band that sat right below her belly button with patterns of elephants on them. The fabric itself was a dark maroon closest to her waist and faded out to white at the cinched bottoms of her ankles. There are slits in each outter side of her legs giving a glimps of creamy white skin when she walks. Even her Taurus constellation tattoo on her right upper outter thigh and Capricorn constellation on her left upper outter thigh showed through the slits. The fabric was dark enough that her nude colored thong was not seeable. The top itself was basically a wrap in itself. Going from dark maroon on the bottom to black right on the top, which covered her bountiful cleavage down to right before the end of her ribs. Lucy was thankful that it was tightly fitted to hold everything together, she did not do all that training just to fall out if she got into an altercation. Bixy even included some gold bands to decorate her throat, upper arms and wrists. She felt free enough and comfortable. Even all of her constellations were showing. Auarius on her collarbones, Taurus and Capricorn on her legs, Leo on her right chest peeking out from the top, Virgo on her right shoulder, Aires on her left, Gemini on her upper back, Scorpio on her lower, Sagittarius on her left forearm and finally Cancer wrapping around her right wrist right above her guild mark.

Leaving the bathroom she is greeted by Bixys whistle.

“Damn Cosplay Queen I wouldn’t be surprised how many times you get propositioned. Even with those bad boys mostly covered up. Haha oh and here are your sandals.” He cackled.

“Oh stop it you!” She says swatting at his arm.

Finally right as their touching ground Bixy pulls her keys from his pocket to hand over to her.

“Damn can’t believe I almost forgot those, but shhh don’t tell them that.” She whispers before grabbing them and looping them into the band on her waist.

Shaking his head Bixy offers her his arm, she gladly accepts it before they meander towards the back of the ship. Slowly the gate drops down and Lucy is greeted by not only the most beautiful landscape but also the most beautiful line of men and women she has ever seen in her entire life. Before she can even think to formulate a greeting, she is swept up into Bixys arms and danced down the cargo ramp door cackling all the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what to do. Write on!


	3. Just The Begining Of Bosco

Lucys grip on Bixlows top was instense, she couldn’t seem to make herself let go no matter how much she just wanted to run up and hug the life out of Arman after of course she politely introduces herself and asks permission to touch a man as great as him.

She heard a husky lithing chuckle that’s she assumes is from the tall muscular platinum blonde man to Armans right side which she is pretty sure is Kaleb, but she doesn’t bother to even tear her gaze from the twinkling green eyes upon the warm smiling face of her real life hero.

Lucy, so wonderful to finally meet the woman my son Bixlow can’t seem to shut up about.” Arman greets with his gentle something voice.

“Dadddd, stop!” Bixys whines in Lucy’s ear. She couldn’t keep the giggle to herself.

Tugging slightly on Bixys shirt he gets the hint and sets her down on the soft grass.Licking her suddenly dry lips Lucy blurts out the only thing she could seem to grasp out of thin air.

“Your eyes in person put every book description I’ve ever read about you to shame.” Lucy’s eyes widen as Armans smile gets even larger. She could feel the furious blush cover her chest and up to her face as she slaps her hands over her mouth.

“Quite the charmer is she.” Araman chuckles.

“You’ve got no idea Dad! She’ll knock your socks right off without even trying.” Bixy laughs.

“She’s soooooo cute!” Is all Lucy hears before she is wrapped up in warm strong but womanly arms and a sight full of golden hair and cleavage in her face. Lucy’s wraps her arms around the lean waist.

“Em! Don’t suffocate the poor girl before we’re even properly introduced!” Another softer woman’s voice calls out.

“You’re no fun Xally! I just wanted to love on her before the boys take all of her attention.” The one supposedly named Em grumbles back.

Finally Lucy is dropped almost finding her ass on the ground before shadows materialize around her, pulling her into the arms of the man she met earlier.

“Woah woah now, almost hurt our special cargo Stellula. Don’t want Bixyboy going all protective wanna be lover on your ass now Em.”

“Ohhh that’s juicy, what pray tell is Van talking about Bix?” Em responds suddenly approaching the tense looking Bixy, stalking him like prey as he holds up his hands and tries to back away.

“Umbra that wasn’t very nice, now Bixy is gonna have to run for his life.” Lucy says.

“Don’t worry about him little star there more important things for you to do, like meeting the rest of the family!” Van responds.

This time Lucy is properly placed on the ground, in front of none other than Arman himself.

Quickly she pats down her clothes before once again making steady eye contact with him. Lucy smiles her mega watt killer of all things nasty smile.

“Arman Tesion Pradesh, polical spokes man of the country Bosco, vocal ambassador for all things peace, and loving father of eight wonderful children who mostly came from unfortunate backgrounds yet were raised single handledly by you to reach amazing feats that other dream to do .” Lucy’s eyes and voice soften by the end of her speech to that of wonder and compassion.

“Oh sweet girl.” Is all she hears before she is swept up into a huge hug by Arman this time. Chuckling he twirls her around as she joins in with his laughter.

“You’ll fit in here just wonderfully.” Arman say before setting her down and leading her back to the group of awaiting bodies she has yet to be introduced to.

“Lucy dear, I would love to introduce you to my other children. Here is my eldest...” He starts off.

“Farron Pradesh, who followed in his fathers foot steps to become an ambassador of peace not only to give his father more time with his other children, but to also save him from going on the more risky and dangerous missions so that they don’t have to worry about their father not coming home. Yeah I definitely admire you as well Farron.” Lucy finished with another warm smile.

Farron, the man a bit taller than his own father. Sporting rich long mahogany hair and pretty baby blue eyes set in his elegant face. His smile is kind and patient definitely a man with more wisdom than that of his young age. Built a bit more on the slimer side like his father, graceful and refined in his movements.

“A pleasure Lux Aeterna, to finally make your acquaintance.” Farron greets before swiftly bending down and just feathering a kiss on Lucy’s lips. One that makes her want to pull him back to get an actual taste.

“The pleasures all mine.” She responds breathily.

“Ah very nice now, this is my son the guild master of White Sea...”

“Kaleb Suraday Pradesh, mindbender mage that was bathed in immaculate light and knighted at such a young age. Also known as the fifth Wizard Saint of Bosco. Wow, I can’t believe you’re here and not running your very large guild.” Lucy finsihes once again with a warm smile.

“I wouldn’t miss this for the world Stella, not only have you become such a great friend to our little Bixy but you are also a decorated Celestial spirit summoner who holds ten out of the twelve gate keys. You could say I am highly interested in you.” Kaleb responds before tipping up Lucy’s face and placing a firm kiss on her lips. One she easily responds to this time.

Kaleb himself stood a very tall 6’4 with platinum blonde hair just a bit longer than his shoulders. Pale lavender eyes, darker complexion with large kissable lips. He definitely had more muscle weight on him than Farron had. Clad in all white leather and dolled up with golden hair accessories and jewelry that showed his status as a guild master.

“Alright Lucy do you need me to introduce the rest of my children...?” Arman asks with a small smirk on his face.

Once again the heat crawls up Lucy’s face.

“Well everyone other than Umbra I met him in the air cruiser, well not formally but is it safe to assume he is Van?.”

As soon as the words register Arman starts looking for his youngest boy, who just so happened to suddenly dissapear.

“Oh yes, Van is my youngest. Full name is Vander Jerico Pradesh. Besides Bixy definitely the most trouble, always stirring some pot wherever he goes. As you probably know a shadow mage, but more specifically a shadowequip mage.”

“Oh my goodness really? From our few interactions he is full of light and laughs. Shadowequips are somewhat of legend never quite making it to adulthood due to the voids they control taking away their light and letting the creatures of the voids take control...” Lucy rambles off.

“Where is that man, I want to hug him.” She asks suddenly.

“Ask and you shall receive Stellula.” Comes from behind Lucy as shadows wrap around her in a hug forming into the pesky man.

Lucy whips around suddenly very intensely staring Vander in the eyes. Lucy lifts her light hand and places it on Vans heart, and starts whispering but loud enough that in the close proximity the family was standing in it was easy to over hear. Even Bix and Em made their way over to the group surrounding the two as a soft golden light surrounds the them as she chants.

“Oh Draco thou who guards thy benevolent gates of the heavens heed my call and place your guiding light deep within the one who needs it most, for those who fight the darkness that resides within itself will never fall prey to it clutches but protect themselves and others from harm. Illustrare!”

When Lucy stepped away and smiled at Van, he allowed for his shadow shirt to melt off revealing the Draco constellation in gold down his sternum.

“I hope you don’t mind...” Lucy starts.

“But I placed the blessing of guidance and entlightenment of Draco on you. For now as long as you stay true to yourself and those you care about you shall never have to worry about being taken over by the darkness within you.” She finishes before fainting, luckily Bixy was there to catch her before she fell.

Adjusting the small woman in his arms a gentle smile takes over his face as he gazed down at her relaxed face.

“Just what on Earthland...?” Arman starts.

Suddenly a tall bulky man of about Laxus’ stature with dark tan skin, long thick wavy black hair and deep cerulean pools for eyes is at Bixs side howevering his softly glowing blue hands up and down Lucy’s body.

“Don’t worry Cris, she just used a lot of energy in that spell. She is just tired, should in fact wake up any moment.”

“Bixlow...” Arman begins. “Care to tell us what just happened?”

“Honestly Dad it was nothing bad, and really it is Lucy’s story to tell how she did that.” He responds.

Then a quiet yawn is heard and all eyes snap to the groggy blonde rubbing her eyes.

“It’s okay Bixy, you’re family is just surprised and proabably a little scared. I can tell them.”

Seeing just how tired the poor girl was after such a long trip only to be bombarded by so many people and performing some sort of... heavy spell Arman decided to pack it up.

“Okay family, let the poor girl rest a bit. We can get answers when we get to the house, where she can also continue to meets everyone else. Let’s go.”

Nodding they all turn to head back to the house that Lucy didn’t know was just a mile away from the clearing they had landed in. Bixlow with Lucy still in his arms that had fallen back to sleep as they walked. The ship forgotten, as the workers cleaned up the Pradesh personal air craft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explanation:
> 
> Umbra:Means shadow in Latin.
> 
> Stellula: Means little star in Latin.
> 
> Lux Aeterna: Means eternal light in Latin.
> 
> Stella: Means Star in Latin.
> 
> Illustrare: Means enlightenment in Latin.
> 
>  
> 
> It’s that time again ;) Write on!


	4. You’ll Fit Right In

When Lucy came to she was laying with her head on something firm aand warm while fingers trailed through her hair. Once upon a time Lucy would have jumped up and yelled at whoever was petting her but at the moment she was still tired and really enjoying whoever it was.

“Are you going to start purring now?” A deep yet calm voice asked her, reminder her of water lapping at the sand.

“Yeah Stellula, is my brother Cris’ lap comfy enough for you? Enjoy it any more and Bixyboy might get jealous.” Lucy heard from somewhere near her feet. And then the warmth under her legs adjusted. ‘Ahhh there’s Van.’ She realizes.

“Bixy can come join the snuggle pile cause I ain’t moving.” Lucy mumbles back as she cuddles further into what she assumes in Cris’ lap sighing contently.

“Common Cosplay Queen!” -Queen, Queen!”- “These guys are dying to meet cha, plus you got some explaining to do.”

“Do I hear the babies?” She sleepily reply’s as she rubbs her eyes before stretching and sitting up.

In front of her is Bixy standing with his babies up in the air grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

Looking next to her she comes face to face with Umbra, and looking behind her she sees who apparently is Chris. He is a gorgeous man all in his own right, more dark and mysterious than his brothers but definitely just as handsome.

“Stellula let me introduce you to Cris, the man that was giving your head an amazing massage.” Van says.

“It’s an honor, Caelesti. Draco speaks fondly of the one who he bestowed his gift upon.”

Lucy’s eyes widen and her mouth pops open. Slowly without looking away from his gaze Lucy crawls into Cris’ lap, simply stairing at him for a moment.

“Uh Cosplayer? You okay...?” Bixy asks.

Bringing up her right she softly caresses the side of Cristoffs surprising smooth tan face.

“Regi fidelis?” She whispers and Cris nods.

Lucy’s traces the sign of the crescent moon imbetween Cris’ eye brows, causing his eyes to flash their silver color.

“Gladius Noctis?” Lucy again whispers, this time Cris nods into her hand once again cradleing his face. A soft smile pulls at her full lips as he closes his eyes and purrs into her palm.

“Unum Stellarum.” Lucy finishes by resting her head against Cris’.

“Alright, what in the actual fuck is going on here?” Bixlow exclaims waving his hands around in the air.

-Confused, super confused- The babies chime in.

“Not now babies.” Bixlow chides.

Lucy quickly turns around in Cris’ lap while his arms easily wrap around her waist.

“Leave those poor babies alone Bixy. Cris and I were just talking about Draco and Nurem. Don’t get your panties in a twist. Come here babies I’ll love you.” She opens her arms to gladly accept the giggling babies.

“Now, where is the rest of your wonderful family I have yet to meet.” She inquires.

Bixlow just groans and goes back into the kitchen to grab them. As he leaves Lucy realizes Van had been entirely way too quiet that whole exchange. Looking to her left she sees him reclining against the back of the sofa with that inquisitive stare locked on her.

“I don’t think you’ll ever quench my curiosity.” He states after a moments pause. “You’re like a bundles of mysteries, you figure out one just to stumble across another. Oh... this will be fun.” He finishes with a panty dropping smirk.

“Oh I’m always fun Van, hope you can keep up.” She quips back.

Their conversation finds a lull as they patiently wait for the family to come back into the gathering room. Wait, correction. Lucy and Cris patiently wait while Van starts tapping his foot, and then his thigh, and then the back of the leather couch his hand is resting on. To top it all off he shouts.

“Oh come on! The living room is not that far from the kitchen!”

Suddenly a group joins them in the room, most of them eyeing Cris and Lucy with coy smiles. Mostly Em and Xally.

“You two costed up quite quickly.” Em remarks.

“We are of the Stars, it’s only natural we click so well.” Lucy says back with a smile that only seems to make the families confused faces even more confused.

Hopping up Lucy quickly runs to be right in front of both women taking a hand of each. One who is exceptionally tall around 6 foot with shiny blonde hair and firey orange eyes. She carries herself with an air of confidence and power, she is a fighter. Her smile is radiant like the powers of the sun she commands.

The other is still a few inches taller than Lucy herself with wavy black hair are crystal aquamarine eyes.

She brings a sense of security and peace with her, definitely not a fighter but someone you would approach if you were in need of healing.

“Lucy, this is Emzadi Luzella Pradesh, and Xally

Emillicia Pradesh. Em is the solar dragon slayer, and Xal is a healer and water mage.” Arman confirms.

Lucy smoothly leans over the Xal to brush her lips in greeting before smiling softly at her, and Em quickly leans down when she’s done to drive right in. Just as Lucy suspected Ems kiss is passionate and full of warmth, her lips although a bit chapped very full and eager. Lucy almost thought Em would try and devour her.

“I’m sorry sweetie, you’re just delicious. Mmm water lillys and peaches.” Em says smacking her lips.

At this Lucy does blush a bit, not one to be hit on by women seriously she is taken by surprise.

Once again though Lucy approaches Em. Standing on her tip toes she is just able to reach the taller blondes forehead. Lucy draws a little sun between Ems brows as she did Cris’.

“Solitis.” Lucy whispers. Ems eyes then flash a gold color.

All she receives is a furrowed brow from Em.

Lucy responds with a warm bright smile. Stepping back she makes her way to Cris’ side.

“Come, let’s talk. I know you all have questions.”

She waits for the whole family to get comfortable. When the whole rooms gaze rests on her just as she’s about to open her mouth another person walks in the room.

It was their chef it seems, who quickly and persicely lays out six trays of cookies and one with enough cups of coffee for everyone before scurrying back away.

Lucy shakes her head before grabbing a coffee and a sugar cookie.

“So I should proabably start with the spell from Draco that I placed upon Umbra. It is something that protects the darkness in a persons magic from their soul. There was a situation once upon a time when a dear friend asked for my assistance, the love of her life was slowly losing the battle with his shadows. She was at a complete loss at what to do, the man had gone a bit crazy and I was her last hope. So I called in a favor to Stache Face and begged for any sort of assistance. I was told in order to find what I wanted one had to be in control of the twelve golden gates to access the king that guards them. I relayed the message and my friend was more than ready to hand over her keys. I did as I was instructed and called upon the keeper of the gates who was none other than Draco. The celestial dragon. He gifted me with the knowledge of his blessing to guide those who play in the dark back to the light where they belong. So in a way, Vander you will never have to worry about losing yourself to the voids or the beings that reside there.” Lucy finishes before taking a big bite out of her cookie and sipping her coffee.

“Next.” She asks.

“What about the thing with Cris and then Em?” Bixy asks.

“Good question Bixy. It kind of interlaces with the previous topic, since I am the keeper to the twelve golden keys I have access not only to the keeper of the gates, but access into the gates as well. That predicament when I gathered them all happened well over a year ago and since then I have been in constant contact with Draco, learning all sorts of lost stellar arts. My first question to Cris had been me asking him if he was faithful to the King, in regards to Draco who is the king of the dragons. Weird I know he’s kinda like multi talented but don’t let him know I admitted that. Anyways by his conformation to his faith, I asked if he was the one who wields the sword of the moon. Referring to if he was the son of Nurem, who is Draco’s mate. If so that means he is her champion, her warrior. Again by Cris’ conformation I brought his mark of the moon to the surface. It’s like bringing a piece of his magic out to be visible, I also did that with Em for she is also a daughter of the Stars just in a different way. While Cris and I share the bond of the night, Em resides in the light however we all fall under the guidance of the Stars.” Lucy finishes in a big whoosh.

It was quiet for a moment as everyone seemed to process her words. It was Arman who first accepted it and jumped up stating.

“Well that just is another reason why you were meant to be apart of the family!” Before turning to walk out of the room mumbling something along the lines of.

“Now hurry up and make one of my children fall for you...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont make me beg for them! Lots of love! Write on!
> 
>  
> 
> Regi fidelis: faithful to the king
> 
> Gladius noctis: sword of the moon
> 
> Unum sellarum: one of the Stars
> 
> Solitis: of the sun


	5. The Last Pradesh

After Arman had retired most of the rest of the family sat around and shared stories, Lucy learned not only a lot about each of them as people but about Bixy as he was a child. It made her whole day when a very embarrassing story was brought up and it actually made Bixys cheeks turn a slight pink. Lucy wished she could have captured that on her com.

As the night got longer things quieted down, everyone was sitting around the large lounge room. Lucy had Bixys head in her lap, and she was leaning against Cris’ shoulder. Van was siting against the couch with head right next to Bixys stomach his legs streched out on the ground. Both girls with sitting on the ottoman only a few feet in front of the couch group. Farron and Kableb were having a very delicate sounding conversation at a chess table not too far away, occasionally they would throw in their two cents on topics too.

Lucy had never been somewhere before where she just felt so completely at home. She didn’t have to worry about feeling self conscious by the rude things Natsu said, she didn’t have to worry about Juvia practically attacking her for have a conversation with Gray, she didn’t have to listen to Erza stand around and command people to do things, and she also didn’t have to worry about feeling like her team was looking down on her by not trusting her to be able to handle something. These people surrounding her treated her like she was on equal grounding with them even though she herself knows they’re much more powerful than her. It was freeing really, it made a warmth build up straight from the core of her soul and spread through every nerve ending.

However just as unaware as Lucy usually is she didn’t know that she was sending out pieces of herself to these people in the room with her. Another unusual aspect of her magic was to associate different people with strong feelings, and tie them to her by imbedding a sliver of her magic in each of theirs. Not enough to wield or make a difference, it was more of a beacon she placed upon them. A tiny silver star no bigger than a tak showed up on each of their right hands between their thumb and pointer finger.

From legend it signified the protection of the Stars, Lucy as the star wielder was placing a protection spell on them. For if those she cared so deep about were in danger, or in need of somebody like a sixth sense Lucy would hear their pleas.

Just as the seals were all placed Lucy fell into a peaceful slumber.

“Cris? Is she asleep?” Bix asked in a whisper.

Getting a nod from his brother Bixy quietly got up from the couch, putting his finger to his lips to keep his siblings quiet.

“Cris, will you bring her to my room please? I want to look into something.”

With a slight furrow of his brow Cris did as he was told, gently scooping up the small girl only to nuzzle her hair as she moved around a bit.

“Thanks, keep an ear out you’ll probs sly be able to hear me.” Bix said.

Turning back to the group who were all staring at him weirdly he turned to make eye contact with Kaleb.

“Did you notice anything funny just happen? Or hear anything odd from Lucy?” He asked.

“No? She was only recently thinking about how happy she is before she passed out.”

Bixx nodded scratching the back of his head.

“I don’t know man, it was just like suddenly I felt this weird shift in the souls in the room. I’m going to take a quick look Alright?”

Activating his figure eyes they glow green as he searches each family members soul, at first nothing looks odd before he sees a small almost in noticeable teathr of gold tread linking all of his siblings. Turning around he sees Cris, who it is also linked to. What surprises him the most is that that thread lead down the hall to where Bix’s room is located. Shaking his head and closing his eyes he turns off the power.

“Well?” Cris asks.

“Suddenly were all tethered together by an almost unnoticeable soul bond.” He says before pushing his lips together in a firm line.

“I bet it’s from Stellula!” Van proclaims. “She has all sorts of different wonderful mysteries tied to her, so it wouldn’t surprise me if this was too.”

In actuality Bixy couldn’t even fight him on that. She did seem to somehow end up in the middle of all things crazy.

“Whatever, it was harmless anyways. I’m off to bed, g’night!” Waving behind himself he hears the responding farewells before he makes his way to his room.

Opening the door Bix quickly opens and closes it behind him. Leaning back against the door he fakes in the sight of a quietly sleeping Lucy. She is spread across his bed, tucked into one of his tees that is way too big for her. His royal blue silk sheets are covering her lower half as the moon light streams through his opened curtained window. The silver light makes her hair glow beautifully and her pale skin almost shine.

He knew it was fruitless, but Bixlow could admit it to himself. After years and years of pining, he has the woman of his dreams right there laying in his bed. Completely unaware of the inner turmoil he faces on a day to day basis of only being her best friend. Nothing more, nothing less. And now, now he may even have to compete with his god like brothers for her attention. Good going Bixy he chides himself.

Sighing and rubbing his hands down his face and then through his hair he decides in time to get into bed and enjoy all the Lucy he can for tonight.

Thought I was done? Siiiikee!

Lucy started twisting and turning is her sleep, it was like all of a sudden she was completely restless. Less than happy to be woken up at, she looks over at the Lacrima clock, four in the morning she rubs her tired eyes. Ya wing as quietly as she can Lucy crawls out of Bixys ginormous bed after untangling their legs. Looking down she sees she is in one of Bixys tees, not an unusual occurance she shrugs and makes her way out of the door and down the hall way.

Quiet as a mouse in a house full of easily woke dragon slayers Lucy tip toes her way back to the kitchen. With tons of practice in Laxus house she knew the best way to avoid waking the grumpy giant. Luckily she didn’t need to turn on a light because of the huge windows surrounding the kitchen that let in the beautiful moon light. Right in the dented of the large black granite island was still a plate of cookies, covered but that wouldn’t stop Lucy and her late night sweet tooth. That chief of theirs almost makes sugar cookies as well as her Momma used to back at the estate. Maybe she will just have to do a recipe swap with the man.

Lucy finishes one cookie in record time before placing the other in her mouth for the trip back to the bedroom. She needed both hands to tuck the cookie cover back over the cookies. Turning around what Lucy did not expect was to see yet again another Adonis standing in the threshold.

Easily the man towered over her, incredibly muscular and tan. Wavy mahogany hair past his shoulders, intense and curious purple eyes flacked with gold. He sports a light linen white top that was open showing off his impressively built torso. His legs are clad in white leather like Kaleb was wearing earlier. There are different clan markings along his side and across his chest.

Before Lucy can even build up the air in her lungs to scream he is is front of her, gently pulling the cookie out of her mouth with an adoring look on his face.

“Unum Stellarum.” He whispers before tipping her head back to give her the most earthland shattering kiss Lucy had ever thought she experienced.

The electricity sparked between them. Egarly she grabbed onto the man as he lifted her up enough to sit of the kitchen island. His large warm hands resting right under the hem of her tee that fell to her upper thighs. Slowly the man pulled away as Lucy blinked her heavily lidded eyes.

“My name is Zen princess.” He indtrocided himself.

“Lucy...” Was all she could breathily whisper back.

“In my hearts heart I know of you.” Zen says trailing his callused fingertips along her cheek bone.

“However... the stars are not in our favor this go around. Maybe in our next lifetime you will be mine again.” He whispers out before quickly gliding out of the room.

Lucy was stunned, flabbergasted, completely taken by surprise. Any way you could spin it she didn’t know what the hell just happened other than being let down by a very handsome man that pulled at her heart strings by just a look.

Blinking and shaking her head, Lucy quietly hopped off of the surface before making her way back to Bixys side. Laying down he automatically curled around her, and that ache is her heart greatly lessened. Maybe if she wished it hard enough, all of that would have been a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know you need to do the thing. Write on!


	6. Mixing Magic

When morning came around Lucy woke like she usually did when she stayed with Bixy. Somehow unimaginablely tangled up in each others space, this time Lucy’s face was burrowed into his chest with his arms wrapped around her shoulders and her leg thrown over his hips. Lucy didn’t want to move, Bixy smells like her favorite honey smoked almonds. Plus his body is fantastically built and even if she was only his best friend she knew how much he trained to have the nicely muscles pecks, abs, arms, legs, back and well defined v. In reality Bixy was very well proportioned.

Sighing she relaxed as Bixy grumbled in his sleep.

“My... Cosplay...r.”

Lucy instantly felt her cheeks warm. No way was he really meaning her? No they never crossed those line. Strictly platonic. Not allowing herself to travel down that road again like she did with... Natsu... Lucy decided now was the best time to get up.

Quickly crawling out of bed, Lucy grabbed some clothes and hopped into the shower. Feeling refreshed and in a some black spandex shorts and matching sports bra Lucy reentered the bedroom. Quickly she walked over to Bixys side, shaking his shoulder.

“Hey Bixy, common lets go for a run.”

“No...” He grumbled all cutely.

“Sleep Queenie... I wanna sleep.”

Before flipping over the other way and burrowing into his pillow. Lucy shrugged her shoulders, she’d just go on a run around the property by herself then.

Leaving the room she makes her way to the kitchen to see their chief all ready up and making breakfast. Lucy greets him like usual, letting him now she was going off on a run.

As Lucy left out the back door she couldn’t help but just take a breath in and enjoy the area, no matter how many mornings she came out here she just couldn’t get over the site. The property itself is beautifully manicured, even green grass, lush plant life along the house and in random places with different trees and bushes. The sea that borders the east side of the house, first thing in the morning the rays of the sun sparkle along the waters surface creating dancing lights and glittering sand. Maybe today she would also go for a swim.

After going through her stretches she easily sets an even pace for herself. Just to start off that way she can take in the fresh sea smell and du on the grass. She was coming around her third lap when suddenly a person shaped bullet speeds towards her. Lucy knew it had to be one of the brothers just based upon the stature but what she wasn’t ready for was it to be the man of what she thought was her dreams. So taken off guard Lucy almost falls flat on her face but as she prepared to brace herself for the ground instead her hands meet warm taunt skin.

Opening her eyes Lucy looks up into the mesmerizing purple eyes. Unable to form a coherent thought instead she just gapes as the light plays across Zens face making highlights of gold in his hair and the sharp angles of his face stand out.

“Good morning princess.” He greets with his velvet voice.

“Uhm Zen...” is all she could get out, she was overwhelmed by his proximity. His surprisingly soft skin of his scarred chest right beneath her hands. He smelled absolutely incredible, of fresh air right after the rain and surprisingly lavender. His whole being took any sort of thought she could have tried to come up with and tore it to shreds with just the twinkle in his eyes aimed at her. She was consumed mind, body and soul all by touching the man.

Chuckling with a handsomely crooked grin on his face he asks.

“Would you mind a partner for your run?”

Shaking her head Lucy’s stands straight up, automatically missing the warmth of his large hands wrapped around her. Lucy knew she needed a distraction, she had just met the man dammit. That and she didn’t want to come here and fall for one of Bixys brothers. She was supposed to be here spending time with her best friend, actually she didn’t even know why Bixy had dragged her here but she needed to find that out. Together they easily set off on a jog, this time Lucy increases her pace just to keep her focused on her breathing and trying to steer away from conversation.

Lucy couldn’t believe it, what she thought was a dream couldn’t have been. How on Earthland could that have happened? She didn’t even know about Zen until last night. Oh good Stars please help her, she begged in her mind.

Across the property the duo was unaware to the calculating eyes that had followed the whole exchange. Bixlow stood at the windows in the living room and saw Zen automatically run out to Lucy. Bix didn’t even know Zen was home, he wondered if anyone knew. Yet suddenly Zen was going on a run with his Cosplayer, like they had met before. The mans usually relaxed stance and face tensed just at the thought of Zen acting friendly with his Lucy. Hell Bixlow knows how lovely Lucy is, how easy it is to be entranced by her with just a smile aimed your way. She could find the grumpiest old man in the world or the bitchiest lady ever and make them swoon by using her mega watt smile. The way her eyes lit up and the gold flecked into her swirling chocolate doe eyes seemed to glow with happiness was easily the most beautiful thing. She is the light of god damn Fairy Tail and if she were ever to stay here and go to White Sea for an extended time he was sure she’d become the light there too.

Bix has only brought her here with the intention to celebrate both his and her birthday here with his family. Bix knows Lucy doesn’t even celebrate her own birthday, but with theirs being so close together he could use the excuse of his own to make her join in the celebration with him. It helped that she was completely enamored with his father as well. Not to mention she already intrigrated herself so well into the fam with his siblings. Bixlow wanted her to feel completely surrounded by love on such a special occasion for once. Yes she had previous ‘celebrations’ at the guild, but now with how much she has on her plate and the distance between her and some of her previous team mates he knew this year would have been tense. But turning 23 was kind of a big deal, at least to Bix because it was his favorite number and he had a wonderful birthday that year for himself.

Bixlow just thought that she honest to gods deserved the world, not only with how much she had gone through but also just how much love and affection she gave to everyone but never took for herself. She was the most selfless person he had ever met, his father included. She never took anyone for granted, has always forgiven anyone how had wronged her. Except Natsu this last time, but that was well deserved with all the shit Natsu had put her through. When Lucy wasn’t at the guild working for Laxus or at home doing some personal stuff like writing her book she was volunteering at the local book shops reading to kids or teaching them about the Stars.

What Bix couldn’t wrap his head around was just how a woman like her had yet to be snatched up. Maybe it was just her own stubbornness warding men away because she had better things to do. It wasn’t her body, it wasn’t her personality, and it sure as hell wasn't her intelligence. She even rivaled Freed and Levy when it came to a lot of subjects, she could be a teacher if she wanted. Bix was sure of that. If Lucy ever went into law or politics may the stars have mercy on those poor fools souls. She is a force to be reckoned with.

Bix also knew if she had ever decided to face her fear and have her own children she would make those little babies the center of her whole sky. In one of their late night popcorn, candy and horror movie splurges she had confessed her greatest fear was motherhood. Not necessarily because she feared having her own babies, but because of the life she lived which she never wanted to leave, somehow left her children motherless. Or if whoever she bore her children with didn’t like them, or her and made their lives more difficult. What if she died due to a job and their father ended up hating them like hers did. Or if things got hard and she couldn’t work enough to support them financially. Bix had done his best to reassure her, but her thoughts were very valid. He understood where she came from, he himself had a fear of having his own child for similar reasons.

Lost in his own thoughts Bix did not hear his Dad approach him.

“Bixlow, why the firm pressed mouth. Something you need to talk about?” Arman asked.

Sighing and turning away from the window Bix faced his dad. Uncrossing his arms he relented.

“Dad...” Really Bix didn’t know where to start.

“Ahh I see, I know that look. You love her huh?”

“Is it really that obvious..?” Bix asked running his hand through his growing out hair.

“Well, that was the way I looked at my wife when we were just classified as friends. So I’ve been there, done that. The best thing you can do is be there for her, and either confess or hope that one day she looks at your like you do her.” Arman says patting Bix on the shoulder.

“Now why don’t you either go join them, or join me for breakfast. There are cinnamon rolls this morning, by the way have you told our dear Lucy why she is here?”

“To be honest Dad, I don’t even think she’s realized how close her birthday is, I told you how she doesn’t usually celebrate it. Plus I don’t think she knows why I come to Bosco every year around this time for my own birthday.”

“Hmmm...” Arman says. “Maybe we should throw her a surprise party? What if we send her to the guild for the day Thursday and have her come home in the evening with everything set up?”

“Alright dad, not that I can change your mind anyways. Hey I might be able to get Loke her spirit to help also. Now just a way to get her keys...” Bix muses while the pair make their way into the kitchen.

Outside both Lucy and Zen have finished running and we’re now sitting cross cross in front of each other about three feet apart in a meditative position. Lucy was happy to see that Zen had noticed her wish for silence during their run. He easily kept up with her the whole time, not that it was hard but she definitely was a better runner than she was two years ago. Mediating has always been one of Lucy’s favorite aspects of training, she loved moving and playing with her own magic.

Today however she was finding it difficult to relax into her own mind. Her body was way too aware of the fine piece of man sitting too close in front of her. With it still being early the sun rays glittered off of his deeply tanned skin, catching the light sheen of sweat clinging to him. He looks absolutely delectable, she wanted to run her tongue along his abs. On top of that he had his thick hair pulled back into a messy bun, something she had not seen any of the Pradesh boys do. But with it back and only a few wavy strands sticking to his forehead and that back of his neck she could admire his neck and shoulder muscles clearly. Zens collar bones were on display and man did she want to nibble upon those and kiss her way up his nicely corded neck. Lucy shifted just a bit to hopefully releave some of the heat between her thighs. And dammit it had taken all of Lucy’s self control during the run not to stare at the mans ass and thick legs when he was in front of her on occasion. Both are very muscled, but his ass just looks so squeezable.

Once again Lucy find her eyes wide open and admiring the peaceful man in front of her. Internally chiding herself she hastily closes her eyes again. Just missing Zen opening one of his eyes to see her struggling and having a smile curl at his lips.

Lucy focuses on the heat touching her skin to find her balance. What a lot of mages were unaware of was that the sun was really just a large star is such close proximity to Earthland that it lit of the sky in a specific time rotation. So when the sun was out Lucy’s magic still replenished itself, not as much as when it was night and many stars were shining upon her but the sun was enough. Listening to her own breathing and the beat of her heart Lucy loses herself in her magic.

Bringing the tingling to the surface of her skin she slowly lets it out in small waves. Listening to the rhythm of the sea she matches its easy tempo. After a minute she feels her magic brush that of what she assumes is Zens. Her breathe catches. Zens magic is airy but easily meshes with her own, almost as if highening the tingling and sending it down to the core of her soul. Having their Magic’s intermingle was almost bringing a high like state to Lucy. She couldn’t help but giggle. It wasn’t unnatural for Magic’s to sync so easily, but it wasn’t usually this easy. It had taken Lucy forever to properly sync her magic to her spirits and they were of the same origin of magic.

It was like Zens magic was calling to Lucy’s in a way that none had ever done before. Suddenly her magic was leaving her in a much more alarming rate, and it seemed as if Zens was too. The magic was dense in the air and Lucy could feel it weighing on her shoulders but she couldn’t seems to pull it back into herself. It was like once her magic met Zens it created a form all of its own. When she attempted to pull it inside it was like a cold fire races through her veins both pleasantly and painful all at the same time. Finally Lucy couldn’t hold on any longer and her magic burst outwards blasting her away from Zen and into a tree that was a couple of feet behind her.

As her back hit the tree all of her breath left her lungs in one big whoosh. Her thoughts were hazing and her vision doubled. Her ears were ringing. She thought she could hear her name being called by some of the Pradesh men but she wasn’t too sure. Everything was shifting in and out of focus. The last thing she could see was Bixys worried face before the world went black.

Bixlow and Arman has entered the kitchen to eat breakfast together, they easily took up residence at the breakfast nook that looked over most of the gardens. As they are they discussed different ideas of what they could do in order to make this celebration one for the books. They thought something along the lines of a carnival. Pay for some really talented performers to do some fire shows and acrobatics, maybe being in some more exotic animals to be places around the property for Lucy to see.

As they were eating Bixlow caught sight of Lucy and Zen sitting in front of each other slightly covered from the sun by some of the near by foliage. Both relaxed into meditative states. All seemed calm to Bix would only occasionally peer over to them. When he felt their magic increase his eyes had been pulled over to the pair. It was an incredible sight, Lucy’s bright golden magic was intermixing with Zens own white magic. Activating his figure eyes Bix could see some almost unnoticeable threads weaving in between their souls, they did not seem harmful but more of one another’s souls calling out to each other. The sight brought incredible pain to Bix’s own heart and yet his soul did not cry, instead of was almost being called over to the pair. Disregarding his food Bix had stood up and quickly made his way outside. The growing magic had also called to Arman, Van who Bix didn’t even know was home, Cris and Em. They all stood near the house watching the show between the two meditating mages. Suddenly the magic power increased ten fold and was no longer two Magic’s interacting with one another but as if they had become one of a brightly glowing silver. The weight bore down on his shoulders, and knew it had to be felt by his siblings as well. Bix watched raptly as it appeared that both mages tried to pull their magic back to themselves but were struggling to do so.

“What the hell..” Bix heard Cris whisper.

Bix wanted to make some sort of agreement but he couldn’t find his voice or tear his eyes from the scene unfolding in front of them.

“This is bad...” Van whispered next.

Before Bix could ask why it was like a mini supernova occurred between the two and they were blasted yards away from one another. His feet were carrying him to them before he even knew it.

Her could hear yelling but didn’t even recognize it was his own voice crying out for Lucy. It was like time slowed down as he watched her wide eyed be blown into the tree about two yards behind her. Creating a small crater in the ginormous tree. He could hear other voices chorusing behind him, knowing his family would look after Zen he raced to Lucy’s side. She looked sweaty and half dazed, her magic levels seemed so incredible low. Bix cradled her face in his hands calling her name but seeing no recognition in her eyes. Her body itself seemed fine, no appearance damages from her collision with the tree.

“Cris! CRIS!” He called out shrilly.

“Her magic had been drained to dramatically. Please you gotta help her, she could die is she loses it all.” He explained.

Suddenly Cris was at his side as he watched Lucy’s eyes flutter shut. Resting a shaking hand on her neck he could feel her slow heart beat and breathe. Slow but steady. Bix let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding as he watched his brother work.

It took a couple of minutes before Cris was leaning back and stating.

“She will be fine, exhausted but as soon as her magic levels out she will be okay. Might take the rest of the days but she’s a fighter. The only thing is... her magic containers seem to have expanded. She already had two very large ones for any normal mage, but now she also has an additional one. It’s small too. Not that I am an expert on magic containers, but I mean I get the vibes that this magic Bix. It’s different, on a similar but slightly different wave length than her own. I’m not worried about it, but I’ve only seen something like this with mages that we’re versed in multiple different magic types. I haven’t scanned her magically before so who knows if it was there before, but maybe it’s something we should ask her about.” Cris concludes with furrowed brows.

“And how’s Zen..?” Bix asks.

“Fine, also magically drained. But his is refilling faster than hers. Did you know he was even home? Because I had no clue.”

“Yeah I figured it out when I saw him and Lucy running together, he had said he would come home for the celebration from school but he must have made it in either really last last night or early this morning.” Bix says.

“Hmmm... well let’s get them inside to rest. I’m sure they will both wake up today. You got little star? I’m going to help Em with Zen, he’s a little heavier.” Cris finishes with a dead sounding laugh.

Bix quirks his lips at his brother very aweful attempt at humor, grabbing up his little Lucy carefully he walks his way steadily back towards the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you really need reminded of what I would like? Write on.


	7. Soul Kin

Zen didn’t wake up until right before dinner, he was able to join the family with little to no questions other than how he was feeling. Surprisingly he kept reassuring them all he felt better than ever, and he had some ideas on what happened but wanted to talk to Lucy before he told everyone. The Pradesh family understood, and were coming to terms on constantly being surprised by Lucy and her magic.

It was right before midnight that Lucy woke up gasping for air in Bixys bed and looking for Zen. Like she summoned the man himself Bixy barely had enough time to wake up before Zen was there in their doorway.

“This is weird.” Bixy states.

Zen stayed quiet just staring at Lucy and Bix.

“Zen are you okay? Do you feel like your nerve endings are tingling? Are you light headed? Did you Just wake up too?” Lucy’s started.

“Hold your horses Lucy, you just woke up. In fact you just woke me up too. You’ve been out since this morning. Are you okay?” Bixy asked focusing his attention on the girl sitting next to him.

“Since this morning!? Seriously? I feel fan-fucking-tastic! I feel like I could take Laxus on right now Bixy! Let’s go for a run, wait no I wanna go swim! Better yet I need to have some sex, gods sex sounds so good!” Lucy practically exclaims.

All Bixlow could do is furrow his brows. Glancing at Zen Bix could see some sort of feeling in his deep purple eyes. Sighing and running a hand through his bed head Bix gets up. Wearing his normal boxers he goes out of the room.

“Princess...?” Zen asks when their alone.

“Hiya Zen!” Lucy chirps back.

Jumping out of bed she rubs up to the man and gives him a huge hug.

“Guess what I learned while I was out!?” She asks.

“What?” He questions.

“You’re my soul kin! Can you believe it? I always wondered since that strange meeting why I was pulled towards you without any reason. You’re like my brother from another mother... and father! And archangel mage explains everything! Our souls are connected each and every reincarnation we somehow find one another. Once we meet we start exchanging some of our souls and powers, and it was just the coincidence that it finished when we were meditating together. Thus the supernova of power. Each go around doesn’t have to be romantic either, it can be sibling or friendship too. Stache Face and I should definitely talk more often, I always find out his secrets after they happen to me!” Lucy finishes with a pout.

“Are you referring to the Celestial King as ‘Stache Face’? One of the strongest beings created that could squish your tiny human body with his pinkie finger?” Zen asked with humor in his tone.

“Hey, someone has to take him down a few pegs, I mean his ego is like the size of Earthland already.” Lucy shoots back crossing her arms over her body.

“Alright, alright. Princess. I understand everything.” Zen says rolling his eyes.

“When I was out I was visited by Draco, he told me about how your his champion without the normal perks or something like that?”

“Oh... yeah... uhm... Lets talk about that another time!” Lucy rushes out before pushing Zen out of the room and following behind him.

As the pair turn around they come face to face with the whole Pradesh fam standing in the hall way staring at them.

“Alrighty then, I’m starved what’d we have for dinner?” Lucy asks as she tries to avoid everyone’s intense looks.

“Well the chef made some delicious roasted turkey, follow right this way little one.” Arman starts as they link arms back to the kitchen as if its the most normal thing ever.

Bix looks over at Zen, “Well it’s good to have you both alright, we can always talk about this more tomorrow.” Then turns to follow the duo into the kitchen for some leftovers himself.

As it turned out, like any other strange family they all regrouped in the kitchen at midnight in order to talk and eat leftovers.

Lucy woke up the next morning bright eyed and bushy tailed as she dressed down in some work out gear. She could feel the strange magic coursing through her, but she had no idea how it worked so she just had to go wake Zen. It was weird to Lucy Zens magic was like a homing beacon for her, with all the twists and turns in the massively large Pradesh house she easily found Zens room. In actuality Lucy realized if she focused on any of the other Pradesh fam she could more than likely easily find them too. Weird. Funny enough Zens bedroom is at the top level to the Far East. One would think the sun would have already woken him up.

Slowly opening up the room Lucy was surprised to easily spot the man laying straight on his huge bed, of that was her she’d be sprawled all over it. Taking a quick peek around she noticed that besides the dark violet silk sheets most of his room is very bare and that thought alone makes Lucy frown. It looked like he barely lived here, and even though Bix just came back with her at least his looked lived in. Zens room was insanely boring for the Boscan culture he’s a part of, no tapestries on the walls, colorful rugs, gems or jewelry anywhere. Clothes orderly folded and not a spec of garbage anywhere. Not lived in or a definite clean freak she reasoned.

Slowly Lucy snuck closer to the bed, peering at Zens face he looked incredibly on edge for what a normal person looks like when they sleep. The longer she stood there looking at him the less tense his face became, finally after about two minutes he looked peacefully asleep. Lucy furrowed her brow at that. Shrugging her shoulders she decided to get it over with and promptly jumped on the behemoth. Almost automatically though she was in a bear hug and trying to wrestle her way away from him.

“Princess I should kill you for waking me in such a way! I was finally getting to the good part of my dream! You live to foil my happiness huh?!” He exclaimed.

“Zen no! Zen please! Please stop! It’s too.. too early for tickling! Ahhh!” Lucy cried out smiling like crazy.

Finally the two settled down and couldn’t wipe the smiles from their faces, well until Lucy realized Zen was completely nude. That killed the cute moment.

“Ah okay, although I am very accepting of Boscan culture I would very much appreciate it if you got dressed for training and met me downstairs.” Lucy said as she hurried her way back to bixys room.

Opening the door she was not surprised to find Bixy face down spread across the bed. Unlike with Zen she slowly approached the bed, settled on the side and started combing her fingers through his hair. His thick locks easily slid through her fingers like water, silky and lush. Lucy could do this for hours if Bixy would let her, Lucy is definitely a hair girl.

“Mmm Lucyyy...” He grumbled.

“Common Bixyyy time to wake up and face the world with me.”

Abruptly he turned towards her and embraced her around her middle cuddling his face into her tummy. Lucy could just coo at how cute he is being. His hands went to grabbing her uncovered skin to almost hesitantly patting it like he realized he was holding onto something real. Lucy giggled. Causing Bixys tired eyes to pop open and peer at her.

“Stop laughing at me woman. You’re suppose to be nice to me.”

“I am nice to you, who else wakes one up by playing with their hair?”

“Oh whatever... wait what’re you doing this morning? You just had a rough day yesterday you should be resting.” He finishes with a yawn and rubbing one of his watering eyes.

Without either party really realizing Bizys hand had been slowly tracing lazy patterns in her smooth skin.

“Well that’s why I’m waking you up, will you please come watch me train with Zen?” She asks with big brown puppy dog eyes.

“Look you! Those won’t... always work. Come on let’s go.” Bix finishes in a grumble.

Lucy sat there as she watched Bix get up and stretch covered by only a small pair of green compression shorts. She couldn't help but follow the flexing of his back as he moved his body, digging into his dresser and shrugging on some short gym shorts. Lucy loved that he always worked out shirtless, what could she say her best friend has her ideal man body. Stopping herself from biting her lip Lucy jumps up and walks over to the door. Completely unaware of the smirking Bixlow who saw her whole reaction due to the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It goes like this: subscribe, kudos, and comment. Thanks! Write on!


	8. High Flyer Club

Although Lucy is often a quick study when it comes to all sorts of things she held a sliver of fear. What if with this new power circling within her she couldn’t control it, or it made her a menace to her friends and family. It was really worrying her, besides the little bit on information Stache Face had given her on Zens magic during their unexpected dream meet up. Apparently Archangel mages are even more rare than Celestial Summoners, the last one being hundreds of years ago. Not only that but the two Magic’s are very similar, that’s why they are drawn to each other no matter what in every reincarnation. Zen often had visited the celestial world due to his teachings by Draco, and recently Lucy had been there often as well. Yet, they had never seen each other until his arrival here that one late night.

Now these two seemingly strangers are bonded, and share and affinity of their magic. It is comforting and crazy in all sorts of ways. Of course Lucy automatically accepted such things, as far as she can tell Zen is and amazing man. Not only that but he is apart of the Pradesh fam, and she literally loves every single one of them for different reasons. She just hope that which ever way this goes that they continue to welcome her and want her to be apart of their fam. It would seriously kill her if after all this time with these amazing people, she was no longer welcomed. One of her biggest fears to this day is not being accepted or not being enough. She was an adult, and she had faced many death defying things before. Now it was up to her to get over her fear, she wouldn’t allow it to take any foot hold here in Bosco. She was in something good, something that made her feel more like herself than anything in Fiore ever had.

After convincing Bixy to come watch her and Zen train she skipped by his side down the long hallways of the Pradesh home. Smile on her face she turned her head to look at Bixy. His face doesn’t look unhappy per say, but it definitely isn’t her Bixys normal happy face. Nor was it his sexy smirk or devious goofy tongue hanging out. Feeling a pout on her face and a devious thought blossoming she all but smirks but happens to keep it hidden.

“Bixyyyyy...” Lucy whines with big pleading eyes looking up at him.

“Hmmm...?” He mumbles back not even glancing her way.

Another more prominent pout takes over her face.

Well if he won’t even pay her no mind she will capture his attention.

Seeing Cris lounging in the living room with a book in his hand she all but rushes the poor man. Noting it was a book on celestial magic.

“Crissss!” Lucy all but jumps in the guys lap, luckily he has quick reflexes and easily caught her. Wrapping her arms securely around his neck, one hand in his hair she all but shoved her face into his neck nuzzling.

“Bix won’t pay me any mind, and I even invited him out to help me train with Zen to spend time with him!” Lucy smirked against Cris’ neck as she heard Bixy huff behind her. She knew whining was never the correct way to get what she wanted, but she felt like lately she hadn’t been getting enough Bixy time and it didn’t help when he barely paid attention to her.

She felt Cris chuckle as she rubbed her nose against his warm skin. He smells so soothing and easily comforted her upset heart.

“Oh whatever Cosplay Queen, get off Cris and let’s go.” Bix said. She could just imagine him rolling his gorgeous ruby eyes at her and crossing his arms over his firm chest.

Wrapping more around Cris she said out a short ‘Nuh uh’. In reponce Cris just held her tighter against him, idling playing with her long pony tail with one hand.

Suddenly Bix’s presence was upon them and before she could even prepare herself she was being thrown over a very broad shoulder. Her sight glued to the tan back with muscles shifting as he adjusted his hold on her thigh. Lucy didn’t even care how high his grasp was, or how firm. His ass was way more important to focus on, especially with her hands splayed across his warm skin.

Tearing her eyes away from the firm delicious ass in her view, she makes eye contact with Cris as Bixy walks to the front door. Cris shoots her a wink and a thumbs up. Causing Lucy to be more confused, apparently it showed on her face too as Cris breaks into loud laughter. Before she or Bix can question why they are outside.

Zen waited patiently outside for Lucy, and withwin reason probabaly Bix too. He was honestly very excited and nervous to see what sort of parts of his magic manifested in her, and what parts of hers in him. Zen had never gotten the chance to teach anyone anything before, so in a way this was exciting for him. Since he had been rescued a few years back now, he had plenty of time to learn everything there was to about being and Archangel mage. He has started with his studies at the Academe Celestine in Bosco, not only on the history of Galasfriel but the duties and responsibilities of being a mage of his caliber. Between his time spent at school, he shared it with his family and visiting Draco. So all in all he felt very prepared to walk his princess through usuing his magic.

Right on cue Zen saw Bix walking out of the house with Lucy thrown over his shoulder, knowing his brother she probabaly did something to make him jealous and thus getting tired of her antics took things into his own hands. Literally. Zen could only smile and shake his head and he stood in a clearing a ways from the house feeling the warm rays of the sun shine down on him. What he was not expecting however was the popping sound and feeling of celestial magic forming next to him. Looking to the left he sees Leo.

“Morning Leo, what’re you doing here?”

“Good morning Prince, I’m sorry things with the princess won’t work out this go around. However you still will have your bond and that will bring you immense happiness, and you can still find a partner they just won’t bring you as much pleasure as our princess could.”

“Leo, not that I don’t mind Lucy having a relationship with another person other than myself, but after so many centuries may I ask why this has happened?” Zen questioned.

Sighing Leo shook his head with a crooked grin. “Knowing our princess do you really find it odd that another person soul bonded with her so easily?”

Zen was silent for a moment before looking over to meet the humorous eyes of Leo, he felt the same crooked grin stretch across his face and he whispered out. “I guess not.”

“The fates can work in very mysterious ways Zen, know that no matter what happened there is always a reason behind it. Tell our princess hi for me, both Kings are already pretty upset I stepped in to tell you this so I must be off.” With that Leo dissapeared.

Zen was happy he had gotten some clarification, although he was pretty certain it was their very own Bixy that his princess was soul bonded to. Zen isn’t stupid, Bixy is her best friend, and his magic had everything to do with souls. Plus Zen had caught the calculating way Bix had looked at himself and his brothers, never before had he done that. Zen was just happy that it was Bix if not himself. Bix could make her happy, and to top it all off Bix wouldn’t shun Zen out of their lives so keeping his kin bond would be easy. Even though Leo had pretty much guaranteed Zen would never be as happy with anyone else than he would be with Lucy, he was still excited to know there was someone out there for him this go around. He would keep Lucy at his side and also find that special someone designed for him in this lifetime.

Zen let a soft and warm smile strech across his face as Bix finally made it out to the clearing. “Morning Bix, so glad you could join us.” He greeted.

“Mornin Zen, we would have been here sooner but this little shit on my shoulder was cozying up to Cris pretty hard there in the house and I barely could get her off.”

“Hey!” Lucy whined from behind Bix. “It’s your fault you stupid man! You wouldn’t pay attention to me!” She grumbled.

Zen couldn’t help but laugh at the duo, and in turn his laugher made them laugh too.

Bixy lifted and slid Lucy down the front of his body, purposely and antagonizingly slow. Locking his eyes with her he could feel her shudder and watch the slight pink dust her cheeks. Letting out his signature grin he released her hips and stepped back happiness glimmering in his eyes.

Lucy shook her head, but a small smile pulled at her lips because of his ridiculousness. Turning to face her mentor she bowed deeply saying. “Oh tech me great sensei!” Before smirking and looking up to see his smiling face.

“Come along young padawan, you have much to learn.” He responded. Their exchange brought snickers from their viewer.

Sitting across from one another like they did last time in meditative pose, instead this time though their knees are touching. Seated Lucy was well aware Zen still towered over her, her line of sight just meeting his collar bones so she had to tilt her head farther back to make eye contact.

“First I want you to try and manifest your magic, I know you only hold a small portion of mine so seeing the limitations will help me understand where to begin.” Zen said in a calm tone.

Reaching into herself Lucy could easily feel his magic, where hers is soft and warm Zens is like a sliver lining of soft and sharp with cold and hot. If she had to describe it it would be like touching star fire, which is so cold it feels like you’re on fire. And a dull blade where if your were gentle with it, it would bring you no harm but if you forced anything it would cut you right up. So whereas Lucy could easily bend and mold her magic however she wished now, she had to be patient and coax this new magic to go along with her wishes.

As Lucy was pushing her limited amount of Zens magic, wait no this is her magic now. Lucy really needed to start thinking along those lines if she ever wanted to mesh with it completely. As Lucy pushed her new magic outwards like she would normally she felt an intense burning on her back shoulder blades. At first it was like an itch, and then like scratching it, then it turned into someone dragging a blade across her skin. Still breathing deeply with her eyes scrunched closed and ignoring the sweat dribbling down her face she pushed on. Knowing this magic had accepted her and wasn’t purposely hurting her, whatever it was doing it was changing some aspect of her being, hopefully for the best.

So she silently waited, keeping her flow steady she waited to be told to stop. Waited for any sign of change from Zen, or any notion that she had done enough. It was the small gasp from right in front of her and the startled choking she presumed was from Bixy behind her that made her stop pushing her magic and open her eyes. First thing she saw way the absolute awe all across Zens face, his eyes were glimmering in hope and happiness. Dare she say it but they looked watery. Finally done looking at whatever was around her Zens gaze met her own and he slowly leaned into her and met her in a kiss full of softness. It was short, very chaste but still wonderful.

Zen leaned back and the most blinding smile spread across his handsome face. Lucy heard rustling and was about to turn to see Bix’s reaction when she first caught sight of it. At first she thought it was her imagination, but then she felt it and saw it to her right. It was iridescent, or translucent and caught to rays of the sun making it shine in rainbow colors. She wished it would come closer and suddenly it did. Brushing across her arms and face it was downy soft, nothing like the glass like look it held. It took her a second before Lucy whipped her head to the left and saw another one. Doing the same she wish it closer and it responded. Then it clicked, she Lucy Heartphillia had mother fucking wings.

Jumping up she was estatic spinning in a circle she barely heard the shouts of protest as she admired the way they caught the light. Stopping before she did something really stupid she knew she could, Lucy turned back towards Zen and now Bixy with her mega watt smile. Both men were staring happily back at her. Zen soft voice came out first.

“Well princess welcome to the high flyer club.” And his own beautifully black angel wings spread from his body.

Lucy was in complete awe, moving around the men she came behind Zen and softly slid her fingers across his wings, they were as soft as her own.

“Careful princess, those can turn deadly.” Zen said.

“They can...?” Lucy asked with wonder in her voice.

Stepping back she allowed him to move his wings. With a burst he pushed himself to the closest tree and with deadly accurate cut a clean straight line through the center of it. Lucy’s jaw dropped as she watched the top part hit the ground.

“Can mine do that?” She pondered.

“I’m sure with practice you can do everything I can with them Princess.” Zen replies.

Lucy was playing with her control of her wings when she heard other people approaching. Turning back around she was met by the smiling faces of the Pradesh family. Armans was by far the biggest as he calmly stated.

“I knew you were and angel when we first met.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm let’s see, what to do what to do. Write on


	9. What’s Better Than One Zen? Two?

The following day Lucy had joined some of the Pradesh family in going to the White Sea guild. They had passed it many times in their running around the city, and never in her wildest dreams did Lucy actually believe that she would make it inside. Never mind that now one of her friends was the actual guild master, and all of the family were members it was still mind boggling. The architecture was absolutely breath taking to her, cut stone, lavish designs on the outside. The inside held many beautifully large tapestries and pillows all around. The people are loud and cheerful, but of course as the whole family plus Lucy walked into the magical doors everyone stopped to stare.

Kaleb being the master stepped forward easily putting a handsome smile of his face, looking around the room and taking in the thoughts he cleared his throat. The guild became silent. “Ahh my wonderful guild, I would like to introduce you to our honorary member of the family and hopefully if you’ll all accept her honorary member of the guild, Lucy Heartphillia.”

Lucy’s smile going from open and happy to strained by the end of Kalebs speech, she could feel the thousands of eyes staring directly at her as someone had pushed her right up front next to Kaleb. Luckily she hadn’t fallen on her face right then and there, but of course she did want to dissapear. Finally the words registered into her cluster fuck of a brain and her mouth dropped open, a blush worked its way up her cheeks and moisture gathered in her eyes. Turning towards the large man next to her Lucy whispered out. “Honorary member of the family and maybe your guild too? How can.. why would.. I don’t... You’re too good to me!” She cried out before lunging towards the guild master.

Hearing her cracking voice the members of the family huddled around Kaleb and Lucy as they hugged. Bixy was finally able to get her to release her hold on Kaleb, pulling her back to his side and wiping away her tears. “No reason to cry Cosplay Queen, we all love ya and just want you to be happy.” He said to her.

Lucy’s mega watt smile took over her face and her eyes glowed with happiness as she looked around from her family towards the people of the guild. Smiling faces was what were directed her way, from all around. Bixy grabbed her hand and started introducing her to people, quickly she was talking and easily becoming friends with a lot of them. While she was preoccupied Bixy and a couple others of the family left. Zen and Kaleb remained.

After an hour or so of socializing Lucy realized she had misplaced her Bixy and started looking for him. Through the crowd she was intercepted many times, some to introduce themselves other propositioning her. By the time she finally spotted Zen relaxing by the bar her chest to her cheeks with tinted pink. Zen caught sight of her and smiled her way.

“Enjoying all the attention princess?” He asked with a bit of humor in his voice.

Sliding into the stool next to him she waved down the cute bartender to ask for some water. “You could say that.” She shot back with a smirk. Highly interested now Zen leaned in close. “Oh? Is our princess actually more fun than she puts on?” Shaking her head Lucy responds easily. “Oh dear Zen, you don’t know me well enough to know what kind of princess I am.”

With a rueful smile Zen leaves it at that. They sit and chatter a bit talking about random things until Kaleb calls down to Zeb mentally asking him to bring the princess to his office for her stamp.

“Come.” Zens falls standing up and grabbing her hand softly. He leads her up the multiple sets of stairs until they reach the third floor. Right away you can see the large dark mahogany door labeled Master Kaleb in white script. Knocking twice Zen hears the okay and opens the door. Inside Kaleb is sitting behind his dark wood desk flicking through his Lacrima screen before he sets in down and stand up. Going through his drawer he pulls out their stamp and approaches Lucy’s side.

“Alright Lucy, we would like to formally invite you to be an honorary member of the guild. If you ever choose to visit again you will be welcomed here with open arms and if you ever choose to stay this will automatically be filled in and you will become a total member.” Kaleb gently explains. “Now where would you like your outline?”

Lucy contemplates it for a second before pointing to her exposed left side. Kaleb presses the stamp to right next to her belly button for a second before the beautiful white outline of the guild stamp appears on her skin. Softly Lucy rubs her fingers along it, noticing it doesn’t feel different than her skin like the mark on her hand. Looking up she smiles warmly at both Pradesh men. “Thank you Master Kaleb, I really appreciate this.”

“Of course Lucy, we are very happy to have you.” He responds before addressing the both of them. “Now Zen why don’t you show Lucy the training room and help her with her wings some more.” Zen nods heading to the door with Lucy following closely behind. The pair of them had to go down five sets of stairs this time to go past the main floor into the lower levels. The training room was ginaormous, easily half the size of the Fairy Tail guild hall. Decked out in any sort of exercise equipment a mage could dream of, tons of beams and acrobatic equipment, mats of all sizes and shapes, separated rooms for personal training. Signs that indicated to bathing rooms and locker rooms. Lucy was definitely impressed.

Jogging to the changin room Lucy quickly dipped into a stall with a curtain, not that she was uncomfortable with Boscan culture but with her mixed feelings right now she couldn’t handle it. Pulling out of her bag a set of training clothes she changed out of her genie outfit and rejoined Zen.

They started out with an easy stretching routine before jogging around the track in the room. After about an hour of warm up they found a quiet mat off in the corner to mediate. No matter what Lucy did she couldn’t seem to get the wings to bend to her will again like she did the first day, and no matter the patience Zen normal contains he also was getting frustrated. Zen not being a ceslestail Wizard, nor have tried to find his own sliver of her magic had no idea how she controlled her and was struggling to find a way to describe the function of his wings to her.

After a while an idea clicked into Lucy’s mind. Channeling her Gemini star dress she touched Zen and quickly changed into him. She avoided his thoughts because she didn’t want to breach his privacy though. Zen was impressed to say the least, she was a exact replica of him just a bit less in magical powers.

“Ah...” Lucy said in Zens voice. “I see now.” Before unleashing Zens wings. Zen excited to see if she could fly this way released his own. Having two Zens with spread wings in the training room was gathering a bunch of attention. Many mages stopped their own training to watch the happenings. Both Zens streched their wings, flitting them around and contracting only to expand them back. One Zen had his eyes closed as he focused on the feeling, the other watched with a face full of glee at his trainees intellectual decision making.

The real Zen seeing the tenseness in Lucy/Zen enter their wings he prepared himself for flight. Right as Lucy took off upwards Zen followed, they played a quick agile game of cat and mouse. Obviously Zen was the much better flyer, however Lucy was quickly catching on to maneuvering. It was when Zen instead of running away from her turned and rushed her that Lucy learned of the wings automatic response mechanism. Zen had struck out with one of his fists close enough to Lucy that one of her wings deflected the punch. Restabalizing her flight Lucy quickly shot down to the ground, narrowingly avoiding another attack from Zen.

She hit the ground with a hard landing, but she was unharmed. She analyzed her magic levels and noticed she was loosing ground steadily holding this transformation. So as Zen graceful decended she lost her transformation turning back into herself. Looking up Lucy was greeted by wide eyed gazes and opened mouthes of a large quantity of the guild mates. Smiling shyly Lucy waved towards her guild mates before turning to Zen and nodding. Lucy had decided that if they wanted a show, she was going to give them one. Both Zen and her dropped into their stances, Lucy without wings yet, and Zen with his already out. Zen shot towards her scooping her up and flying her as high as he could, which in reality was stories up before dropping Lucy.

Lucy took a deep breath, closing her eyes and listening to the air rush past her. She could tell the ground was nearing, and just a few feet from hitting the ground she felt her wings come out. Using the wings she hovered a bit above the people before looking up at Zen. Smirking and narrowing her eyes she shot towards him much like he had to her prior. The two angels clashed up in the air, but before anything could get really fun they heard clapping. Stopping their hand to hand combat they both look down to meet Kalebs smiling face as he clapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, same request. Write on!


	10. Eden

The two angels had decended to stand before the guild master. Kaleb had a large smile spread across his face. He had been listening in on their pair as the flew above the other members. Zens thoughts swirled around pride and ecourangement for the little blonde, she now had decent control over her wings. Lucy, wow Lucy’s thoughts were all over. Excitement, joy, freedom, thrill, and most of all love. Already the young mage loved having her wings, being able to feel the air currents through each individual flap. She also couldn’t wrap her head around the idea that her wings would now defend her, something she had always struggled with. All in all the little mage was in for a wonderful day.

“Alright you two, enough fun for the afternoon. We have things to do and people to see.” Kaleb says before turning and heading out of the training room.

Lucy sighed and turned to jog quickly into the changing room, she knew Kaleb is a patient man but something in his smile urged her to hurry up. You’re right Lucy, I am feeling a little impatient today. Kalebs voice sounded in her head. Straightening up and whipping her head around her surrounding she could have sworn he had walked the opposite way of her to leave. Oh I did, I’m simply in your head. Taking a deep breath Lucy shook her head and hoped he meant that in the way he was telepathically comunicating with her and not her subconscious had for some gods foresaken reason created her inner voice duplicating the White Sea guild masters voice, no matter how smooth and rich of a timber he has. Hearing the hearty and deep laugh echo in her head she knew it was actually Kaleb, no way would her inner voice laugh at her musings. Oh Stella you humor me so, now hurry that cute ass up we have things to do. With that Lucy hurried to finish putting her genie outfit back on. She couldn’t help but run her fingers over the beautiful material, it was better than anything she had ever bought in Mangolia.

Speaking of home, she really needed to get back there. Poor master Laxus is probably swamped in paper work and financial work. Not that Lucy didn’t think the master could take care of it, but there was still so much he was trying to learn to manage she liked being able to lighten his work load. Maybe she should give him a call to check in, or possibly Freed. As soon as Kaleb is done dragging her wherever they’re off to she needs to find Bixy and ask him when their stay is over. Gods and stars just the thought of leaving this wonderful place made Lucy’s fragile heart almost break. She had come to love each and every one of Bixys family members, their chief Mr Elan included. Nothing was really waiting for her back there other than Laxus, not that she wouldn’t miss Levy or Gajeel, Cana and Mira. Freed and Ever of course, but each and everyone of them is moving on in their lives and Lucy really really felt like she belongs here in Bosco... It could be something to consider.

Picking up her bag she rushed a little to get out of the training room, reaching the last set of stairs to the main level she practically ran smack dab into Umbra.

“Woah where’s the fire Stellula?” He teases as holding onto her upper arms so she didn’t fall back down the stairs.

“Hey Umbra, kinda in a rush Kaleb says we have places to go.”

“Oh does he now? How about you and I take a little trip into town?” A mischievous smile streched across his handsome face.

Lucy attempted to get out of his hold however instead of letting go Van simply pulled her flush against him. “Ah ah ah, can’t run away from the big bad wolf. How about we make the old grandma guild master chase the wolf who has the bunny?”

Before Lucy could try and respond they were consumed by the voids. She could feel the slithering of the shadows across her skin. She clung to Vander as much as possible, the cold emptiness not something she wanted to play with. Knowing what sort of creatures could reside there she kept her face buried in Vans chest. With a whoosh they were deposited in the middle of city center right outside of a clothing shop. Grabbing her hand the dastardly wolf decided to drag her into the shop.

Inside was lit by soft candle glow, helping set a calming atmosphere. All around were swatches of beautiful fabrics, ranging from all sorts of colors and textures. Lucy couldn’t help but run her fingers along them as they passed. Obviously Van had something in mind and she was just along for the ride. He tugged her past the pretty fabrics to the back of the shop, through a doorway covered in hanging beads.

“Eden baby, you back here?” He called out.

“Don’t you know it love.” Responded a sensual womanly voice. Following some rustling a tall lithe woman with a dark Carmel complexion stepped out. She has rich dark chocolate locks, tied back with gems and in braids to her waist. Sage colored eyes lined in charcoal locked on Van, her body covered in a gauzy light green cropped off the shoulder top and billowy light pants. There is intricate dark leafs woven into the clothing covering her most intimate parts, along with small golden flowers through out. It was probably the most gorgeous outfit that Lucy had seen in her whole adventure here, especially the glittering emeralds and jade that lined the top of her pants and her sweetheart bust line.

“Ah! Is this she?” Eden asked as she all but ran up to Lucy and grabbed her face to plant a kiss. Normally Lucy would have pulled away as soon as it happened but Edens lips tasted like rum and exotic spice. Lucy let herself melt into the other woman for a second, it was the clearing of Vans throat that brought Lucy back to reality. Pulling away she could feel the heat in her cheeks and the dazed look in her eyes. Eden continued to hold her face as she licked her lips. “Mmm wild peaches, sweet and cute like you.” She commented before poking Lucy nose and stepping back.

Eden circled Lucy slowly, once then twice. Lucy just stood still knowing just by the smile on Vans face she had to deal with this.

“Yes, short but curvy in all the right places. I mean look at this bust and that bottom. This will be fun indeed. Now hold on where did I put that..” She mumbled as she walked off further into the back of the room.

She came back not a second later with a measuring tape and some small square of fabric. Lucy could hardly open her mouth to ask a question before Eden was grabbing her wrist firmly and dragging her deeper into the dimly lit room. Through a couple of twists and turns that had Lucy second guessing how large this room actually was Eden stopped in front of a dark door. Putting a set of keys from gods knows where she unlocked the door and all but shoved Lucy in before her. The room itself was more lit then the first room in the building, yet still only held candles. This much smaller room has incense that smells like white sage, how fitting. In the center of the room is a round plateform maybe only half a foot off the ground, the far wall across from them is just mirrors floor to celing. Both sides of the room have beautiful tapestries with nature and animals, other than the floating candles and two end tables with a couple of cups and a note pad that was it. If Lucy didn’t know any better it almost screamed summoning room to her.

With firm hands Eden pushed Lucy forward and up onto the platform, which was round enough with about a two feet diameter.

“Alright Peaches, I need you to strip I have some measurements to take.” Sighing Lucy dropped her bag before once again undressing that day, and she wasn’t even going to bed! Instead of her normal shyness Lucy felt empowered in the gaze of Eden. Her green eyes were intense and almost predatory, Lucy could of sworn for a moment there her pupils looked slit like a snakes. Instead of scaring her however she felt beautiful, there was a look of adoration in her gaze aimed at Lucy. It was strange how does one person make her feel so at ease in her presence in only a few minutes.

Eden again did her circling, this time however she came closer to Lucy. Ghosting her chilled fingers along Lucy’s warm skin. “Eden..” She whispered getting slightly nervous.

“Hush darling, I just need a quick feel to have exact measurements.” Eden mumbled back as her agile fingers deftly went across Lucy skin. A second later she stepped back.

“All done sweets, let me grab you something to just throw on quickly. I will have your clothes in no time.” With that Eden left the room, Lucy grabbed onto a strand of her golden hair to play with in the mean time. Lucy couldn’t help but wonder what Vans game was, drag her to the city center to buy her clothes from a woman who somehow already knew of her? Lucy’s suspicious radar was suddenly starting to activate.

The door opened and turning towards it Lucy was expecting Eden however Van stood there poking his head is with a devious smirk. He waggled his eye brows and licked his lips. Instead of giving into the nerves inching at the edge of her subconscious Lucy let her arms drop from her breasts and a sultry smile spread across her face. Gracefully stepping down from the pedestal she swung her hips as she approached the door. Lucy loved every second of Vans unwavering starring at her body, it made her feel even more empowered. Van had straightened up as she got to the door, easily seeing the clothing in one of his hands. Lucy let one hand press on his chest as she looked up at him, while the other reached for the fabric in his hold. “Oh Van... thanks!” She said before grabbing the clothing and pushing against his chest to shove him out of the door only to slam it shut in his face. The smile never wavering as Vans face sombered once he realized what she had done.

Lucy bent over in a fit of giggle reliving what had just happened over and over. The look on Vans face just killed her, it was too good. Straightening she wiped a tear from her eye before unfurling the bundle of fabric. In her hands was a simple black halter dress, slipping it over her head it flowed down her body like rolling water. It was loose enough that when she turned the bottom swished this way and that, yet the top still covered the esensials, giving away a bit of lovely side boob. Still snickering Lucy sat on the platform and simply admired the tapestries on the walls.

They are simlar in look yet different pictures. Both hold a woman to had an uncanny resemblance to Eden surrounded by wild animals and flowers. In one the woman was nude standing under a tree and reaching up to grab an apple. There was a man with long reddish hair kneeling near her, and a snake up in the tree by the apple she was reaching for. Everything around then lush and full of life. A stream of water separated the two people from all of the animals that were roaming the grassland on the other side. The second one was of the same woman lying nude once again on a bed of flowers right next to water fall. There are animals surrounding and curled up next to her as she bathed in the dying sun rays. A beautiful sun set painted across the sky.

By the time Lucy was done admiring the art the door opened once again, turning to look she was met by the smiling face of Eden.

“Here were are honey.” She said while handing Lucy a black box. “Inside you will find an outfit perfect outfit for tonight.” “Tonight?” Lucy pondered. Eden covering her mouth let out an airy giggle. “Oh no, we’ll never mind that sugar, let’s get you out of here before the nanny catches up.” Once again Lucy’s suspicions raise up. “Eden...” Lucy said.

“Yes cutiepie?” She responded. “Were those tapestries that looked centuries old of one of your ancestors? There was an uncanny resemblance between you and the woman.” Lucy asked. A humorous and dangerous glint entered Edens eyes as a secretive smile pulled at her full lips.“What’s a smart cookie you are Peaches, that’s a story for another time. Off you go, Satan has more to do with you.” Was Edens answer before Lucy is pushed into Vans waiting arms and one again swallowed by his shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still waiting. Write on!


	11. Somewhat Of An Oddity

Lucy now had a very deep respect for Van and all of the void hopping he does. After stopping by Edens place the pair of them had hopped all over town in order to try and confuse anyone looking for them, and Van didn’t even look winded! They must have jumped at least twenty times before he landed them smack dab in the center of town within the large crowds wondering around. Lucy was even starting to wonder if Van was secretly just hopping because he enjoyed doing it and taking her with him, because she all but koalaed him every time. She really needed to learn a way to hop herself, she could already fly but it would be amazing if she could teleport too.

Honestly Lucy had no doubt that if Kaleb really wanted to find them he would have already, the man is a power house. There’s a reason he is a wizard saint and the guild master! Maybe Van is just toying with her and getting his rocks off by dragging her around, Lucy wasn’t too sure what was going on anymore. On top of that Van had confiscated her box and wouldn’t even let her peek at what was in there, such a silly man. Drags her into a clothing shop has her fitted for something she is sure is amazing and then refused to let her have it! Lucy couldn’t help but cross her arms and pout a little as they traveled.

Back at the house Kaleb couldn’t help but smile as he directed different people and movers around the house, as soon as Lucy has dissapeared he had put his assaistant Thane in charge of the guild and told him only to call him if it was an emergency. It wasn’t ever day that your precious little brother and the new littler star of the family were celebrating their birthdays. Although the Pradesh family usually goes all out for birthday bashes there was something more... special about this one. Not only was Bix smiling more than usual but the family as a whole was putting more effort into things.

Dad was calling in on a bunch of favors and going to all the stops. Faron called in for a full week, something that was hard for the whole family to convince the workaholic to do. Em and Xal decorated the whole property, together. Although sisters they are water and fire and sometimes they just didn’t do cohesive, especially for long periods of time. Zen was off doing something secritive, which could go either way really. Cris the poor guy, it was nearing the full moon and he said he was looking into something to help him cut off the hormone fumes so they could all enjoy the evening together. Vander, he had even gone to her for help. Kaleb had no illusions when it came to people, Eden was on a whole different level. When he had first heard inside the woman’s mind before she shut him out, something he had not come across in so many years, there were multiple voices. Warring in her mind for control, she seemed to be having a inner conflict balancing the light and the dark of herself. Earlier when Lucy and Van had shown up as soon as Eden was in Lucy’s presence the heaviness of her souls seemed to lighten. Another person guided by the light that is Lucy. Sometimes Kaleb couldn’t even wrap his head around it because Lucy hadn’t even stepped into the immaculate light and yet people flocked to her. Something that was both a blessing and a curse it seems to be.

Now as he continued directing people Kaleb couldn’t help but listen in on the little mage, it was quite cute how she fumed about Van as they made their way through the city. It was amazing to Kaleb how recently he wasn’t sure if his powers had grown even the slightest but it was relatively easier for him to pick up on his family even crossing large amounts of land. Not that he couldn’t do it before but now it was something he didn’t really need to try to do any more, it was like their beings were like little beacons he could easily feel. Kalebs pondering were cut short at the yell from his dad letting him know the animal masters were here.

The sun was starting to cast a warm glow across the sky as Lucy and Van were sitting at the seas edge. Van hopped up and extended his hand towards her. “Come my lady, I grow tired of your continued whining...” “Shut up Umbra! You haven’t let me eat anything since early this afternoon!” Lucy interrupted. “So..” Van continued rolling his eyes teasingly. “Let’s get you to where you need to be.” He finished before whisking her up and into his arms. The immediate cold had Lucy burrowing her face into his warm chest. Right as she was going to question him they were once again in the dimming sunlight. “Alright Stellula, here’s your box. Put this blindfold on first then call our your maiden friend, the outfit is a surprise but could be complicated to put on. I’ll be out here when your ready.” He said before placing the black box and a silk black blindfold in her hand. Lucy just hoped it was a new one and not one Van had played with before.

Looking around Lucy noticed they must be in Vans bedroom, the small windows blacked out and candle Lacrimas hanging around from the celing to create a continuous sensual setting. Lucy couldn’t help but giggle at that, what else kind of room would he have? Entering the doorway that must be the bathroom Lucy looked over her shoulder just to see Can laying down on his black silk sheeted bed. Entering she was in awe, never before had she seen so much black granite and onyx stones. One whole wall of the bathroom was floor to ceiling mirrors too, right in front of the large jaccuzi bathtub. A devious smile took over her face as she shut the door and locked it, Van never said she couldn’t bathe before hand. With a mental call Lucy requested Virgos presence.

With a pop and a bow Virgo greeted. “Good evening princess, here are your bathing products. Punishment?” Taking the shower basket from her out streched arms Lucy pulled Virgo up by one of her hands. As she righted herself, almost stumbling to the greatest satisfaction of Lucy. “Come Virgo, would you like to bathe with me?” She asked. Slightly wide eyed and opened mouthed Virgo nodded her head and started towards the bath to run it. As Virgo worked the bath Lucy started humming and undressing herself, she could smell the warm honey bath salts and bubble bath Virgo brought with her. Lucy entered the perfectly temperatured water and leaned back closing her eyes waiting for her spirit to join her. The slight splashing and rising of the water level had Lucy opening her eyes and looking towards Virgo. Thealmost smile across her usually stoic spirits face made so much happiness spread through her limbs, a soft smile streched across her face as she watched Virgo play with some of the bubbles.

“Virgo?” She asked kind of nervous. “Yes princess?” She responded making her usual blank faced eye contact. “Uhm.. May I wash your hair?” Lucy asked nibbling on her lip and refusing to meet her spirits eyes. Don’t get Lucy wrong, she loved each and every one of her spirits. She was just a trying to better their relationships and take care of them like they do her. Lucy figured this was something Virgo enjoyed doing for Lucy, as she had told her multiple times, Lucy wanted to she if Virgo would enjoying having it done for her. Lucy wasn’t entirely informed of the happening of the spirit realm but she did know that each and every one of the spirits were so incredibly old very few of them either had family or remembered who they were. Often spirits didn’t even have family, there were only rare cases like Leo and Leo Minor, or Aquarius and Perseus, or Hercules and Zeus to name a couple. As far as Lucy knew there was no family of the maiden. A callused and strong yet feminine hand caressed the side of Lucy’s face causing her gaze to lift from the bubbly water.

Her unsure and wavering brown eyes met moist and watery ocean blue. Immediately Lucy became alarmed, never in their years of working together had she seen this much emotion on Virgos face. “Princess...” Virgo whispered. “I would love to have you wash my hair.” She finished with a small barely there twich at the sides of her mouth. A smile tugged at Lucy’s own mouth as she moved towards her friend. Virgo turned facing the mirrored wall as Lucy got closer to her back. For the first time Lucy was up close and personal with Virgo, before she had never noticed the seeming not there scars that ran across Virgos alabaster skin. That brought a small frown to her face, because that could only mean that these wounds were inflicted before Virgo became the spirit of the maiden. On top of that when Virgo rose to be her spirit she had chosen to keep the scars from her mortal life. Looking up into the mirror and seeing the sliver of buried pain in Virgos eyes Lucy leaned down just the slighted to press a firm yet chaste kiss to the scar on Virgos shoulder. Not to be romantic or sensual in any way, just to let her know that Lucy accepted them and Virgo just as she is. Seeing the tinest nod of Virgos head and the slight wateriness of her eyes again Lucy smiled softly before scooting back and pulling Virgo to lean back towards her. Grabbing a near by cup Lucy dipped it into the water before gently dousing Virgos silky white hair doing her best to keep it out of Virgos eyes. Singing a soft melody Lucy watched Virgo sigh happily before leaning back and letting her work, a soft smile spread across both women’s faces at the serene moment between the two of them.

Neither women none the wiser of the shadows in the corner of the room near the door moving very unshadow like to the nice melody Lucy sang. Van couldn’t help but join the pair of them in his bathroom. Not for obvious reasons, well he could admit Stellula has a damn fine body, and her spirit was nothing to laugh at either. In reality though Can was drawn in by the hauntingly sweet humming Lucy had started with and couldn’t tear himself from the heart touching moment between the two. Being a man of physical touch he could tell just how much Virgo had reservations about herself originally, and just with one chaste kiss and soft smile Lucy broke all of that away and Virgo simply fell into Lucy touch. Something he could tell was a first, and by their relationship they have a close one for obviously many years already. It was just another reason why Van believed with all of his heart if any of his family deserved to have this piece of heaven it was obviously their Bixyboy. He had faced so much heart ache and continuously rocky roads than any of them. Of course all of them had come from troubling pasts but Bix by far had the shittiest luck and had been scorned from his home country for years all because of some terrible actions by people with the same magic that Bix had no connection to. No matter how hard Dad had fought for his freedom, acceptance hadn’t come through until only a couple of years prior. They were lucky Bix had still turned out as great as he is even without Lucy all this time, and Van guessed they could credit Laxus and the Thunder Legion for that. Another reason why the Pradesh family had always been incredibly welcoming to anyone who was a friend to their Bixyboy. For now though until his dearest brother claimed the little light he would sit back in his shadows and enjoy silently the sweet moment between Lucy and Virgo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S, K, C. Write on!


	12. Let’s Get It Started

Slithering back into his room once the ladies were starting to get out of the bathtub Van couldn’t help but let the large but gentle smile over take his face as he laid back on his bed. Lucy was surely something different, that was for sure. He could not wait to see her face tonight when it’s all said and done. By tomorrow the family should have another little girl to spoil and he would for sure get an awesome Lucy Hug as a reward.

Vans musings were cut short by the deafening squeal that erupted from his wash room. Hopping up he was just about to open the door when it was yanked out his reach and Lucy battled out into his room in a flurry of white and gold.

Damn, if Van didn’t hate not getting her himself before now he really hated it. Lucy stood tall, well as tall as someone five foot nothing could get. She looked like the definition of goddess, Eden had really outdone herself this time. Licking his lips Van had to step back in order to make it where he didn’t reach out to her.

She wore a shimmering iridescent sheer white silk bottom, shaped like a high wasted thong with thick straps. Oh Van bet her ass just looked so bitable. Shimmering gold stars in the form of a chain lining up one, two, three connected across her thighs from the front to her behind. Glittering gold gems lined the top of her bottoms. A thin normal gold body chain wrapped around her torso and up through her cleavage to wrap around her neck, large white opals were here and there along the chain.

Her top barely contained her massive chest. Large white bedazzled stars covered the most important part of her breasts, multiple ribbons with interlaced gold gems ran up to her neck and behind her to her back. Two up, two back and one connecting the two stars together. Small golden stars also dangled from her top slightly down her torso. Lucy had more white ribbons flowing up each of her arms and legs, reaching about half way on each. Looking closer Van could see her body appeared to be dusted in opal power making her alabaster skin radiant.

The most brilliant part of the outfit was the head piece with her blonde hair curled and flowing freely down her back. It consisted of a few fluffs of white feathers pointed back with a large golden star on top of her head. In the center of the Star was a familiar looking red eye. Hanging across her forehead was small chains of gold with opals, the final chain had a singular red ruby that rested right above and in between her brows. Her make up was modest and natural only added to with sparking lips like a opal and long black lashes. Lucy was going to make every man bow and her feet tonight.

“Van you haven’t seen the coolest part! Watch!” Lucy cheered happily.

She started twirling and Van was amazed to watch her wings come out looking as soft as a baby ducks feathers. Which was interesting because now with them being slightly iridescent it almost looked like an illusion. Her childlike excitement was utter contagious and before he knew it Van was being outfitted with skin tight black shorts, his top taken. Dark red father woven into pieces of his hair and some red paint smeared across his body. Black leather bands on his wrists, upper arms and one on his neck. Shaking his head Van could only smile at Lucy as she sat there and giggled.

“Come Stellula, it time to go.” He said reaching his hand out for her to grasp. He nodded to Virgo, noticing the easiesr looking quirk to her lips before he pulled their light to his chest and let the shadows swallow them.

Easing out of the shadows Vander was happy to see Lucy’s face just light up as she took in their surroundings. It was still early in the evening but the slight glow catching her face was even more mesmerizing. They were standing at the entrance of the Pradesh estate, the entrance being two miles out from the front door of the house. There in a line in front of the house stood the whole family, except Bixy. Which she seemed to have noticed right away, and locking gazes with Kaleb and receiving a nod in return he knew he was right. Van was hoping to sidetrack her enough to where she didn’t notice right away. Ah oh well, it won’t ruin everything.

Everyone was dressed to the nines, some minor, others like Emzadi dressed in even less than Lucy but with more feathers. It was a sight to see, Van couldn’t remember the last time they had all gotten together and celebrated in such a way. Looking down at their little light his heart warmed just a bit more. Eyes never leaving Lucy Van turned to face her and walk back towards his family. He saw the confusion enter her eyes but he just smiled some more. Right as she was opening her mouth to ask what was going on the whole family threw their hands in the air releasing glitter and yelling.

“Happy birthday Lucy!”

Lucy couldn’t help but bring her hands to her mouth in order to try and stop her blubbering. Her eyes started to water as she looked upon her new family and friends. These people who barely knew her were doing something special just for her birthday. Holding the tears from falling she smiled with all her worth back at them. Suddenly Van opened up arms as shadows in the shape of wings sprouted out. He called.

“But wait! There’s more!”

And with a big gust the gates of the house blew in revealing Bixy standing there with a hand full of star gazers lilies and that huge smile on his face she loved so much. Lucy couldn’t hold back the tears any longer, her heart was just so full. She had no doubts all of this was due to the mentioning of her best friend. For so many years she had done her best to forget her birthday and already avoided telling anyone about it. Her birthdays in the past had been before her moms passing precious moments where they spent every moment awake together doing all the things Lucy wished of doing. From trying new foods, to star gazing for hours on end. When Momma had passed she spent her time in solitude forced to be alone by a man who no longer cared about what she wanted or wished to do. The experience was so heart wrenching Lucy swore she was never going to give anyone the opportunity to ruin something that was suppose to be so meaningful.

Even though her tears were blurring her vision and she swore her smile was going to break her face in half she couldn’t help but run right into Bixys arms. She had never felt to appreciated, so loved as she felt right in that moment in his arms and surrounded by his wonderful smell. This was home, wherever he was, she wanted to be by his side. Looking up her tears started to slow, Lucy couldn’t help but lean her head into his hand as he brushed her tears away. She was so happy.

“Come on now Cosplayer, we have a whole evening to enjoy. Don’t cry.” Bix said.

Nodding her head Lucy finally took the chance to look at everything around them. Bixy was dressed in black shorts, had swirling red, blue and green paint all over his body. Small green gems lined his eyes making them that much more captivating. Gold circuits were on his biceps and one around his throat. Gods he was glorious.

Looking around she was mystified. All around were tents popped up with shopping, games, food. People mostly from the guild Lucy recognized were mulling around doing this or that. There was live music and performers walking around playing with fire or juggling. Looking up at her partner all she could do was smile and stare. Grabbing a hold of Bixys free hand she watched his face light up even more as she dragged him into the crowd of people. Laughter escaping her as he almost tripped himself to keep up with her. Tonight was the first night in many years Lucy was going to enjoy her birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on! Please!? Write on!


	13. The Best Of Birthdays

As the evening wore on Lucy’s eyes stayed large, her mouth stayed smiling, and her hand stayed holding Bixys. They had tried all sorts of different foods, looked at different goods, watched amazing acts, and played lots of games. By far she had enjoyed watching the water bender play and incorperate real sea life in her show it was mesmerizing. The only thing that they had come across that she didn’t like so much was the fire breather show because it reminded Lucy just a bit too much of her old partner, however Bixy of course beeing the attentive person he is noticed right away and redirected her towards some pretty silk scarves.

Constantly the Pradesh fam would show up and walk for a bit with the pair enjoying different things together before wandering back off. Sometimes even theyd just walk past together or with random people to wave before doing what they were doing.

Every moment that Lucy spent in Bosco the more and more difficult she found it to think of going back to Fiore. They had already been here for almost two weeks, and although she missed her apartment and the guild, she couldn't help the ache that set in when she thought of leaving. Not just the country but the Pradesh’s, when she may have first joined Fairy Tail she thought it was a family but now she really understood the meaning behind the word from spending time with each and every one of them on top of just watching them interact together.

Where she may have been accepted right away in both scenarios, unlike Fairy Tail which right away started teasing her and trying to hide her from the world, the Pradesh wanted to learn more about her and train her to stand side by side with them. Both believed in her but in different aspects as well, Fairy Tail believed in her to do her best, but the Pradesh believed for her to do better, to improve and continue to improve. Along those lines everyone was mature enough and accepting enough to respect her as a mage, as an individual. To do things herself but know when to ask because she needed help.

Her attention was focused back on the man in front of her when a big juicy looking chocolate covered strawberry was trust in front of her face. Eyes large as saucers and practically going cross eyed Lucy could feel the saliva building up at just the thought of biting into the fruit.

“Say ahh Cosplay Queen.” Bix requested.

Looking up to meet his playful yet intense gaze she opened up her mouth and waited for him. As soon as the fruit met her lip her tongue automatically flicked out to have a taste. Lucy noticed his Adam’s apple bob and couldn’t help but reach out to grab ahold of his hand holding the fruit to better guide it into her mouth. Biting down she could help the little moan that escaped her and the fluttering of her eyes as the sinfully delicious strawberry flavor floated across her taste buds. She could have died and gone to heaven it tasted so good. Before she knew it she finished the strawberry and noticed a bit of chocolate on his finger. Not thinking twice about her actions Lucy’s tongue flicked out again to clean it off. His shuttering breathe was like music to her ears as a strange tingling sensation shot down her body.

After a deep breath Bix once again linked their hands before saying.

“Come on Cosplayer, just a few more things to do before it gets too dark.”

Realizing the time Lucy took a look around to notice the sun was surely setting. She couldn’t believe it, it felt like just minutes ago she was getting dressed and meeting Bix at the gates of the estate in order to walk around. But then again between petting all of the exotic animals and trying to beat Bix at different games she shouldn’t have been too surprised by the time change.

Following her Bix the two of them started headed closer to the Pradesh home. Looking around Lucy noticed fewer people, and some tents already packing up for the night. She was sad but at the same time Lucy was pretty sure they had visited every place set up at least once tonight. They approached what Lucy thought should have been the house instead was a rather large tent she did not remember seeing previously. Looking up to her companion she could see a cheeky smile on his face. With that look at least she knew it was going to be a fun adventure whatever is on the other side of this flap.

Bix the gentleman slowly opened it up, leadeding to darknesss however not holding any fear Lucy quickly ducked inside. With a flick of some swhich the lights inside came on revealing a stage front and center surrounded by people in an audience. Lucy could see a large portion of the White Sea guide mates, some of the towns people, even a couple of the vendors from this evenings activites. With a poof suddenly Van was in the center of the stage with an overly large ring master hat on, and a maroon cane.

“Ladies and gentlemen!” He called out.

As he spoke Bixy led them through the crowd to some front row seats.

“Not boys and girls of all ages because this one isn’t for the kiddies. Let me Welcome you all to the Pradesh family event, the one and only time we will provabaly ever put and act like this together for our most important guest of the evening. Let’s hear it for Lucy of White Sea!”

Suddenly a spot light appeared over her head and she had never in her life wanted to flee as much as she did right there in this moment. Bixys grip was the only thing that kept her grounded enough not to match up to the stage and throttle Umbra. Putting on a small smile she waved at the crowds before once again Van spoke up.

“Now tonight’s show was free, all the people participating decided to do so with their own choices. Some of these acts will be nerve wracking and other a good show. Without further ado let’s start out with the master of beasts!”

Lucy was incredibly enthralled the whole time. From watching one of the White Sea guild members who could control beats to Van doing death defying traipse acts. Xally did an amazing water show with some sea creatures. Em made some beautiful lights and rainbows using her sun magic, and played with a bit of fire. Kaleb with a voulenteer from the guild did some human hyponization, more like mind bending. Farron and Zen actually got into a wonderful sword duel, the mastery Farron has versus the aggression Zan can hold. Cris played some illusionary tricks.

After a short break Van came back on stage. Clearing his throat he spoke.

“And now, for our final act of this wonderfully random performance may I call up o the stage one Bixlow Pradesh and Lucy.”

Confusion made its self across Lucy’s face, her head going back and forth between the two obviously scheming men with wicked smirks on their faces. With a gentle tug Lucy stood and allowed for Bix to pick her up and hoist her over the barricade. The spot light focused on them as they made their way to the stage. Van had slithered his way off of it somewhere in the shadows. Turning to face Bix their gazes locked and it seemed like all of the chatter and noise slowly ceased to be. Then soft as a carrying melody the music started.

Like it had been practiced a million times easily Lucy’s right arm slid up Bixs to caress his shoulder and neck. Her right cointiued to hold his as his now free hand smoothed down her back to pull her in close. Body pressed against one another Lucy could feel her heart trying to beat from her chest as the warmth from his skin seeped into her and she was surrounded by his musky scent. She was no longer the center of hundreds of people’s attention, she was just in her best friends arms dancing like they had on multiple occasion in the Thunder palace. As one they moved fluidly, sensually against each other. Blood pumping and gazes locked. They didn’t need to hear the beat, they didn’t need to watch each other for clues. Because if there was anyone who knew Lucy better than she knew herself it was Bixlow.

Lucy couldn’t count the number of times she had cried on his shoulder, couldn’t count the number of movie marithons they had had, she couldn’t count the number of times they star gazed together and told each other about their dreams and motivations. She couldn’t count the number of times they shed blood sweat and tears together after and intense work out session or mission. There were so manys with him and she realized she didn’t care to count numbers when it came to her time spent with him. Because when it came to Bixy there wasn’t anything she wished to do without him by her side.

Sooner than she expected the music had stopped and the audience was out of their chairs and applauding like crazy. Briefly she took her eyes from Bix in order to smile at the crowd and bow. The rest of the acts made their way to the stage. Sneaky like his younger brother as soon as a large line of mages were on the stage Bix tugged at her hand, weaving in between people to make their way out the hidden back flap to outside.

Running through the tent flaps quiet laughter escaped her and Bix as they took in large lungfuls of fresh night air. Lucy was happy to be out of the craziness, she had expected to watch other people not be a show for anyone.

When Lucy thought her love for this family couldn’t be any greater she was met by the most enchanting sight. Before the two of them a large silk blanket was laid out, fit with a picnic basket and a bottle of Boscan spiced rum. Right at the edge of the property in front of the sea with glowing flowers and everything. Giggling Lucy could only smile at Bix as the two of them settled upon the blanket his arm around her waist and her head automatically leaning against his shoulder. With a happy sigh she just let herself enjoy the quiet moment between the two of them.

Picking her head back up and turning towards her companion Lucy was met with the most gentle look on Bixs face she had ever seen. The starlight reflecting across the waters and the glowing flowers made it seem like his eyes were activated and captured all the sharp angles of his face. Gods she had never noticed how handsome he really was.

“One more surprise Cosplayer.” Bix said as he reached over to take off her head piece and tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. Her wings had long ago retracted back intoherself and at one point she had taken off the wraps on her arms and legs because they got in her way.

Lucy watched as he dug through the picnic basket to his right. Obviously he found what he was looking for as he placed it in his lap before she could get a peek he was reaching over to pour each of them a bit of rum.

“Now these two are specialty Boscan goods. If you ever brought up Boscan rum to Cana she would go on for ages about how great it is. The second one is a surprise.” He finished with an eyebrow wiggle.

Giving into a couple of giggles Lucy watched as Bix took a swallow and his throat constricted and expanded. Licking her own lips Lucy sipped the liquor. A richness and spice automatically flowed along her tastebuds, warmth spread down her body. This was the kind of drink you needed when you were at home up late working or sometime around the holidays. Bix easily grabbed her glass as she quickly finished it off and set it next to him. There was more of a nervousness to him now, Lucy could see it in his hands and they shook and in the tightness to his smile.

“Now say ahhhh.”

Opening her mouth Lucy was once again tasting the wonderful chocolate that had coated her strawberry earlier. Rich and thick it spread over her tongue. Her eyes this time fluttered completely shut as the chocolate melted. She hadn’t notice Bix leaning towards her until his finger caressed her jaw and she felt his warm breath ghost over her skin as he whispered.

“This one, is called Boscan kissing chocolate.”

And his mouth met hers. Tingling like lightning shot through her every nerve as his lips molded against hers. Warm, soft, softer than she ever expected easily coaxed hers against his in a sensual dance. Her hand found is way into his feathered locks and the one holding her face moved to the back on her neck to better guide her. With a flick of his tongue her mouth willingly opened. His appendage guided along hers, twisting and dancing together like they had earlier. Lucy heard him release the softest of moans before he dived back in with renewed vigor.

Fast she found herself on her back with Bix on top of her. One of his hands that was smoothing up and down her side left for a second and she felt the chill, she heard a wrapper and his mouth left hers for a second. A small whine left her as she stared up at him. His lips are swollen and shimmery, proof of their kiss. Before she could however catch her full breath to ask him he swooped down again to latch their mouths together. Sucking on his bottom lip Lucy was granted easy entry and her tongue immediately sought out his. The chocolate however this time tasted like he smelled, of honey smoked almonds. Lucy could kiss him forever and never tire of the taste.

Of course those chocolate never lasts, and it was gone before the pair knew it. However instead of stopping right away their kissing just slowed. Easing back into a languid pace, touching, caressing, feeling once another. The pair broke away and immediately Bix pulled back to sitting next to her. Following him up Lucy was for a loss of words. And her silence just seemed to make Bixys all the more nervous. As he slowly started to coil into himself she moved herself into his lap. His face automatically snapped up to look at her. Gentle her hands cradled his face, a smile on her lips. His eyes took in her face completely before he swallowed.

“Lucy, will you... will you be my Queen?” He asked.

Just with that question alone Lucy knew that all of this time, all of these little movements leading up to this one she had been falling deeper and deeper in love with this man. She obviously had not known it then but now it was so painfully obvious to her now she could help but laugh a little before saying.

“I was yours the day you decided to be my best friend Bix.”

Like clock work, or more than likely a too nosy Kaleb fireworks started lighting up the sky. Turning around in Bixs lap they leaned back to stare at the night sky together. One of his hands on her waist and one of hers in his hair. Images of the babies appeared in the sky, along with different zodiac signs, some random colors and sometimes even hearts or those really pretty waterfall one cascaded down right above them. Neither had felt more content than they did in that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the birthday wish? Write on!


	14. Starting Again

A couple of days had passed and the pair found themselves in a bit of a predicament. Texhnically their vacation was supposed to be over, but neither really wanted to leave. It was Bixys home country, and his family was here. For Lucy she had found so much happiness in this last couple of weeks she didn’t want to even consider going back to Fiore only to not be as happy as she is currently. It didn’t help that Arman and most of Bixys siblings were practically crying for them not to go. Lucy could admit she would miss them all so much, and they were so far away from one another it would be hard to split her time.

So here they sat, in the Pradesh kitchen all around the dining room table enjoying food and laughter. Bix other right and Van to her left. Mr Elan had outdone himself to give them a wonderful meal tonight, for tomorrow most of them would be leaving to do other adult responsibilities they had. The smile didn’t leave her face, and her eyes stayed soft the entire meal. She took in everyone’s appearance and did her best to memorize everyone laughter. By the end as everyone was hugging and sharing temple kisses Lucy asked herself why?

Why was doing her best to memorize all of these thing about this wonderful group of people? She hadn’t even done that when she was in Fiore since before the guild disbanded. Entering their room Lucy’s eyes locked onto the suitcases and luggage pack by the door waiting for their leave tomorrow. Quietly she pulled off her clothes and slipped into one of Bixys big tees without much real thought. Sliding in between the silk sheets she automatically clung to the practically naked Bixy.

“Babe, what’s on your mind? You had that thinking look on your face since dinner.” Bix asked while gently running her back. Closing her eyes Lucy enjoyed the sound of his voice through his chest.

“Bixy, would you like to stay in Bosco?” She asked still not looking at him. She felt his hand stall and almost believe she had offended him some how. Instead he just squeezed her tighter against him, and with quiet words asked.

“Really? You would consider leaving you’re life in Fiore to stay in Bosco with me?” She could hear the awe in his voice.

Wiggling to pull back Lucy’s eyes furrowed as she headed herself over him on his chest.

“My life? Bixy I don’t have a life over there. I do my job for Laxus, spend time with you and the Thunder Legion and that is it. You on the other hand have an actual life over there, you’re team mates, your house, not to mention your leader is now that master of the guild. You’ve worked so hard to set yourself up over there, you’d want to give that all up to stay here?”

Bix lifted a hand to place a lock of her hair behind her ear, a gentle smile across his face as he cupboard her cheek.

“I would give up anything to make you happy Lucy. On top of that it’s been my dream to come back to Bosco to be with my family, I just never had a reason to leave Fairy Tail or the Thunder Legion before.” He spoke softly.

Lucy could feel her eyes widen at his heartfelt words, utterly speechless the only thing she could think to do is lean down and capture those soft lips that made her heart pitter patter. Kisses, and more kisses. Bix nibbled her bottom lip asking for entrance and with any hesitation she opened up. Moving her body she laid herself right over him, both groaning at the connection. Sliding her hand into his hair she pulled just a bit getting f him to release her mouth. Trailing kisses down his jaw to his ear, paying special attention to the love as he moaned.

“Bixy, would you like to start a life with me in Bosco?” She whispered heatedly against his ear, licking the shell of it before moving down his neck. She couldn’t get enough of his body, his taste, the sounds he let out, she adored all of it. Sucking slightly right below his ear she waited for a response.

What she got was Bix flipping them over and settling himself between her spread legs. His arms caged her in as his heady gaze stayed locked on hers.

“Nothing would make me happier my queen” He responded before dropping to grind his body against hers. Lucy head felt back as Bix covered her neck in bite and kisses. One hand holding on to his hair while the other grabbed his back for some leverage. Using her legs she wrapped them around his waist and ground her covered core against his hardening boxers covered dick. Both of them opening moaning at the delicious friction.

“If you don’t stop...” He rasped. “I’m going to take you right here, right now.”

“Oh Bixy, you already have me. But I would love it if you fucked me senseless.” She whispered out as her half lidded brown met slightly glowing green.

“Gods woman, you know exactly what to say to test my restraint.” He grounded out.

In a flurry of action both lost their remaining clothes and finally joined as one. Unaware of the burst of power they shot out awakening the rest of the occupants in the house, some of which were listening in unabashedly to the lewd sounds they made from dusk until dawn.

When Lucy woke everything felt right in the world, her Bixy laid right in front of her slightly snoring with a wicked bed head going on. Hickies and bruises littered his tan skin from last nights activites. Bitting her lips as memories flowed from last night, just to say the least she had a new found appreciation to silk scarves.

Shimmying her way out of bed she took a quick shower yet decided to skip her work out today. Stopping by the bed to give Bix a quick kiss she bounded out of the bedroom door. Quietly since it was still early Lucy found herself in the kitchen, Mr Elan already working on breakfast.

“Good morning Lucy.” She heard, looking over to see Arman witha secretive smile on his face as he sipped his coffee and read the newspaper.

“Good morning... Dad.” She said watching in amusement as the usually very elegant and put together man choked and sputtered his coffee.

Evil grin forming on her face at the reaction. “My dear little star! How happy you’ve just made me!” He quickly exclaims straightening himself up to give her a hug. Giggling Lucy happily hugs him back.

“When’s the wedding?” He asked. This time causing her to sputter and turn pink.

“By last nights events...” Cris starts off. “I would expect within the next few months.”

Lucy’s eyebrows furrowed at his words, pulling back from Arman she gives to two of them a quizzical look. However both men have that far away look they sometimes get when Kaleb is speaking to the telepathically. Lucy felt like something fishy was going on but couldn’t quite put her finger on it. Shaking her head and deciding it was too early with no caffeine to handle their shenanigans she poured herself a cup of coffee and sat at the breakfast nook.

It wasn’t long before more siblings wandered there way into the kitchen, last but not least of course was Bixy. Bed head and all.

Lucy watched as Van got a creepy smile on his face as he called to his elder brother.

“Something keep you up all night Bixyboy? You look like you could use a few more hours of sleep.” Then turned his devious eyes to look at Lucy. It only took a second for her gaze to meet Bixys and understanding to dawn on both of them at the same time. While Lucy turned full on red from face to chest, even Bix sported a small pink blush.

“I uh... oh yeah! Good news we’ve decided to move to Bosco!” He shouted out to change the topic, only to be met with dead silence. His eyes finding Lucy also in a state of shock that he announced it in such a way.

The Pradesh house was so eerily quite you could hear a pin drop, then like magic everyone started yelling and laughing all at once! This was news for a celebration! However on a much smaller scale than hers and Bixys birthday. Once they finished their meal and finished getting ready for the day Arman was off looking for suitable houses while Kaleb stoke the pair of them to go get complete White Sea guild marks. Em and Cris offered to go to their places in Fiore via sunjump to start packing away their things, Farron mumbled something about marriage paperwork. Zen and Xally ended up helping Mr Elan clean up then made a list of all the places and things to do for the couple while everyone else was out scurrying around.

Lucy and Bix made the executive decision to travel to Fiore to personally tell Laxus and their guild after they got things planned out and ready to go here. Lucy looked at Bix as they sat in Kaleb office waiting to get stamped, she admired his much more honest and care free grin. Feeling her gaze he turned his face towards her.

“Ready to start our new life Cosplayer?” He asked with his tongue lolling out.

Smacking his arm playfully before leaning over to give him a caste kiss, she stopped only to pull back far enough to whisper.

“Only with you by my side... my knight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buh dum dum chhh. Write on!


	15. From Slow Burn, To Outright Burning

Life happens

The duo had just reached Mangolia station after a week and a half of travel, both weary but had not wanted to rush their way back to Fairy Tail.

Attaching Lucy couldn’t hold the smile off her face as she took in the bright and cheery atmosphere of the city she loved so much. Giving a quick peek to her right to look up at her handsome seith mage. Both were clad is much more Boscan attire after spending so much time in his home country. In reality to Lucy though she was technically wearing more clothing than usual, it was just mostly see through. Readjusting her satchel for the small trip Lucy excitedly grabbed up Bixys hand, laughing as she pulled him more into the town.

“What’s the rush babe?” He asked wyes twinkling with admusment.

“I know we pushed the visit back as far as possible, and really I am not looking forward to the confrontation. However it feels like it been so long since we’ve last been here and...” Lucy trails off with a gleeful smile.

“The sooner we get this done, the soon we start our lives in Bosco.” She finishes flashing Bix that meggs watt smile that makes his breath catch every time.

Shaking his head at her Bix couldn’t help but feel her excitement enterhis viens. With a wild cackle of his own, he easily swooped up Lucy into his arms and jumped on his babies shouting.

“Then what are we waiting for!”

Giggling at his exuberance all Lucy could do is hold on to her Bixy andenjoy the short flight across town. Gently the two of them landed right in front of the large wooden doors separating them from their guild familyon the other side. A sense of homesickness hit her right in her heart as her gaze looked over the dark wood sporting fixed cracks and dents from other guildmates from the years.

“Come on Cosplayer.” Bixy gently coaxed her. “Let’s go see bossman and the rest of the fam.”

Nodding her head in determination a grin split widely across her face as she did a very unusual Lucy thing.

“Lucy Kick!” She shouted as she kicked the doors off the hinges.

The hustle and bustle of the guild immediately quieted before Laxus loudly called out.

“Oi! Brat I hope you're paying for that.” With a chestier grin slit his lips while standing at the top of the second floor stairs arms crossed with his normal coat hanging off his shoulders.

“Welcome home.” He said next.

Causing a loud cheer to ring through the afternoon air. Grinning for the moment both Lucy and Bix entered Fairy Tail for an evening of partying and playing catch up.

That evening the two of them had followed Laxus home with both Freed and Evergreen to the Thunder Palace to stay over together once again.

“We will talk in the morning.” Was his parting with a wave as he climbed the stairs to his room.

Softly sighing as Lucy laid in bed with Bixy she could help but reminence a bit. She had a feeling that Laxus is already aware of what is going on, not that it was really a surprised considering how close he and Kaleb really are. Rolling on her side Lucy started drawing random patterns on Bix’s uncovered back while he laid still.

“You think they will really take this that easily?” She worried her thoughts out loud once again.

“Lucy...” Bix started. Turing the side of his face while still laying on his stomach so he could look at her. “They love us, and they’ll understand. Fairy Tail is about being there for once another and bringing good people together, not about being the only place you can be. They will still be our friends, and still be our nakama even if we stay in Bosco.”

Meeting his steady red gaze Lucy nibble her bottom lip as she pondered his words. She understood and really moving to Bosco and starting over again is something she really craved to do. It was just a matter on getting over her own insecurities and being selfish for once.

Smiling gently she responded. “You're right Bix, thank you.” Before laying down fully to cuddle him better.

“Mmm anything to ease your worries my Queen.” He mumbled back while curling more around her.

Morning came a lot faster than it seemed. Lucy like usual up early, leaving Bix to wake up on his own while she went to the kitchen to have some coffee.

Already sitting at the bar with a freshly brewed cup of tea Freed and a book greeted her.

“Good morning Lucy.”

“Good morning Freed.”

“Coffee is already brewing for both your and Laxus.”

Smiling sweetly at the ever thoughtful man Lucy took a stool right next to him, peering over his shoulder when her curiosity got the better of her.

“Boscan politics hmm Freed?”

A delicate flush spread over his high cheek bones.

“Ah, yes. Never know when one should be prepared.” His quickly through out there.

“Oh? This has nothing to do with a very handsome and very single blonde peacekeeper then?” She asked with a innocent air to her words.

“I, uhm. Well you see...” He stammered out.

The chime of the coffee pot saved him from further investigation for the moment. Easily working her way through the kitchen Lucy grabbed down two coffee cups. One with a thunderstorm pained on the outside and the other with Aquarius’s constellation. Making both accordingly, black and the other with both sugar and creamer. Lifting up the black coffee over her left shoulder Lucy sipped her delicious cup as a grumbled “Thanks” met her ears and the weight in her left hand dissapeared.

“Good morning Laxus.”

“Morning Blondie, cackles still in bed?”

Graining Lucy nodded her head and reatreated her to her previous stool.

“Whose turn for breakfast is it today?” She asked.

“Evers” Was Laxus’s even reply. Holding back the cringe Lucy giggled out.

“Yogurt and fresh fruit for everyone then?”

Laxus sighed and Freed quipped.

“You can’t live off of meat and potatoes Laxus, you need a well rounded diet.”

“Speaking Of well rounded, you’re looking a bit rounder master Laxus. Work stressing you out.” She teased.

“Can it Blondie.” He grumbled out with a half assed seer towards her direction.

“Good one Cosplayer.” She heard from down the hall, followed by the sound of feet dragging as Bixy showed up.

Finishing the rest off her coffee Lucy popped up to Bixys sidegiving him a quick peck on the cheek.

“Since we all know Ever won’t be up for another hour I’m going to get ready.” She said skipping back down the way Bix came from.

Picking out a shimmery long skirt with slits up the sides and a flowy belly shirt Lucy flopped back on the bed after she changed and pulled herself together. The tell tail tingle crept over her brain before the sound of Kalebs voice registered.

‘Hey Stella, hows Fiore?’

“Hey Kaleb, it’s good. The guild celebrated our return yesterday and things feel just like old times here at Thunder Palace. Old habits die hard I guess.’ She finished wistfully.

‘Ah Yes, I’m sure it nice to have somewhere where things don’t seem to change much. You’re still coming back to ya though right?’

‘Of course!’ She hastily responded. ‘I was just telling you about it because you asked!’ She huffed mentally.

Deep chuckles was his response. ‘Good because I think Dad would have a fit if you didn’t. Good luck Stella, let me know if you need anything.’

Knowing the line cut a small smile worked it way over her face. She adores Bix’s family and that alone just strengthened her resolve. Jumping back up Lucy started humming as she straightened their belongings, if all goes right they tell the guild today and have one more night with the Thunder Tribe before the leave the next morning.

Like expected Ever did not rouse until almost noon, mumbling about her beauty sleep. During that time the team sat around talking and listening to their adventure stories of the time in Bosco. By the time ever was ready they had plans to eat lunch together, but before they left Lucy and Bix decided to take the time and tell their team privately about their plans. Which went a lot better than expected in both of their opinions, Freed, Ever and Laxus were all very understanding and in their own ways excited.

Laxus would have more reasons to go to the guild masters meeting if they decided to go with Kaleb, it would also strengthen their bond with White Sea. Ever loved it for an excuse for vacations and shopping, not to mention girl time with the other Pradesh siblings. Freed mentioned something about learning more about the country, however Lucy couldn’t help herself but drop hints about meeting up with a very intelligent and available blonde haired Boscan. All in all, it turned out a very joyful announcement.

The guild took it somewhat well, not that either of them minded that much. Really they had gotten the approval from the three who mattered most but they definitely had their share of moments with other guildmates. Before they knew it the night was over and the team was once again sitting at the Thunder Palace sharing spirits and reminiscing. It was a very happy occasion but they wanted to enjoy one another company to the fullest.

Situated and ready to go Lucy and Bix hugged the three other people in the house before lunch time the next day. Making plans and promises of other adventures they would embark on here soon. The Thunder Tribe May have split but distance would not break the incredible bonds that had formed between them.

Between Fiore and Bosco the two mages felt tingling in both of their Fairy Tail marks, realization hitting them as the one solid symbols changed to only outlines. Sharing a semi small sad smile their fingers intertwined and held fast the closer they got to their new home.

Fin.

This story will have a part two titled Burning In Bosco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Write on!

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think or feel. Kudos, subscribe or comment. Lots of love. Write on!


End file.
